snow white
by hyejinpark
Summary: (Replace and update chapter) Kyuhyun memantapkan dirinya untuk tidak mau membawa Sungmn ke rumah sakit, ia mau mengurus istrinya sendiri. "Sungmin tidak gila, dan kau hyung jika kau sudah bisa menyembuhkan Sungmin aku bisa cari dokter lain, bukankah dulu omma dan appa yang menyatukan kami di altar?"
1. Chapter 1

**Snow white**

**Written by hye jin park 2014©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|KyuMin|Typo|family_tragedy-hurt|Gaje|Bad dict| Don't like don't read|**

**Don't bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment**

**Cast's: Kyumin**

**Genre : romance tragedy**

**Leght : chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Hari ini udara berada dalam suhu minus dua derajat celsius,salju tutun tanpa henti semalam, ini sudah pukul sepuluh pagi tetapi masih tampak seperti pukul enam pagi. Semuanya memutih tanpa ada cahaya jingga yang menerobos masuk gumpalan awan –awan mendung itu.

Baju berlapis , jaket berbahan tebal dengan sarung tangan dan penutup telinga sampai masker yang menutupi tubuh Lee Sung min tak cukup membuatnya hangat. Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa agak kepayahan dengan sepatu bootnya. Sapuan uap tipis mengepul keluar dari mulut gadis itu ketika ia mulai di perhatikan seksama akan terlihat hidung bangir gadis itu memerah bukan, bukan hnaya hidungnya saja yang memerah tapi juga pipi chabi gadis itu , semakin tampak merona contras dengan kulit wajahnya yang sudah pucat. Yang ia ingin adalah satu cepat sampai di stasiun dan pulang kerumah, bergemul dengan selimut di kamarnya yang hangat.

Sungmin berdiri mengantri menunggu kereta tujuan nya datang. Gadis itu semakin mengeratkan jaketnya. Ia terlihat seperti buntalan saat ini,bahkan wajahnya pun tidak tampak kerena sweater kerah turtle yang ia kenakan.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas lega saat kereta yang ia tunggu sudah tenang ia masuk ke dalam kereta yang tampak lenggang itu. lenggang, hei! Bukankah musim dingin sedang berada dipuncaknya sekarang.

Manik rubahnya tidak henti menatap lekat pemandangan luar jendela. Seseklai ia merasakan jika tangannya mulai beku sekarang.

"Apa dia sudah bangun?"

"Atau ku telepon saja?"

"Tidak!, nanti juga bertemu "

Ucapnya lagi seraya menyimpan kembali smartphonenya ke saku.

Pukul sebelas lewat tapi masih belum ada tanda suhu akan mengahangat. Tidak beda jauh dengan tadi pagi. Bahkan langit semakin gelap. Gadis berjalan tergesa memasuki kawasan apartement di daerah Cheondamdong.

"Ini hari dingin !" sapa seorang security padanya di areal pintu masuk apartement mewah itu.

"Ne" jawab Sungmin seadanya lalu bergegas menuju lift. Tangannya sudah mati rasa sekarang karenanya iatidak mau berlama-lama meladeni sapaan security tadi.

Untuk yang sekian kalinya ia merindukan kamar nya. Tidak bukan kamarnya tapi sebaskom air hangat untuk mencairkan tangan dan kakinya yang mulai membeku.

"1307"

Digit password apartement Sungmin dengan kepayahan tentunya untuk menekan deretan angka itu. Namun sebelum ia menekan angka terakhir pintu apartementnya terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pria dengan kaos dan training panjang yang langsung membawa gadis itu masuk.

"Kenapa memaksakan diri begitu, kau tidak sadar dengan suhu udaranya?"

"Bukunya harus dikembalikan hari ini kalau tidak aku bisa di denda"

"Ara!, tunggu sebentar disini"

Sungmin mengangguk lalu duduk di sofa panjang itu. Bibir shape M-nya agak bergetar masih merasakan dingin.

"lain kali bangunkan aku saja, aku bisa mengantarmu kan . Aigoo sampai merah begini"

"Sungmin-ah jangan membuatku jengkel arachi!"

ucap Pemuda itu setelah merendam kaki dan tangan Sungmin di baskom air hangat yang ia bawa. Tidak lupa ia menaikkan suhu ruangan agar gadisnya tidak legi kedinginan.

Dengan lembut ia melepaskan syal dan jaket tebal Sungmin, gadis itu hanya pasrah dengan perlakuannya. Tampaknya ia masih menikmati sensasi hangat direndaman kaki dan tangannya.

"sudah makan?" tanya Sungmin membuka suara

"Belum aku menunggu mu, apa masih dingin?"

"tidak lagi"ucap sungmin sekenanya saat tiba-tiba tangan besar itu merengkuh pinggangnya untuk lebih lebih dekat dengannya.

"Kkyu, jangan begini. Aku akan siapkan makannannya sekarang." Cicit Sungmin namun dengan mengendus aroma pemuda itu. Tangannya yang lembab mengusap –usap lembut punggung hangat sang pria.

Tidak mau kalah Kyuhyun pun demikian. Ia semakin gencar menarik Sungmin untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Menghirup aroma gadisnya , merasakan detak jantung dan nafas teratur dari sang gadis hingga berakhir pada kecupan kecupan lembut di tengkuk leher Sungmin.

"ssshhh Kyuh, jangan begini!" cicit Sungmin lagi

Kyuhyun merasa terganggu oleh tepukan tangan sungmin di tidak rela ia menyudahi pekerjaannya itu.

Seraya mendengus ia menarik Sungmin kedalam pangkuannya. Disandarkannya kepala gadis itu ke dada bidangnya.

Sungmin dapat mendengar jelas detak jantung Kyuhyun. Jari-jari Sungmin ikut bergerak konstan mengikuti alunan detak jantungitu didada sang pria.

"menggodaku oh?"

"ani!, detak jantung Kyuhyun disini."

Ucap Sungmin polos dan dihadiahi oleh senyuman Kyuhyun.

Hening ...

"Ming, tadi aboeji menelpon mereka bertanya kapan kita akan melakukannya lagi ini bahkan sudah lewat dari waktu yang ditetapkan."

Sungmin mengerinyitkan dahinya lalu mendongak menatap Kyuhyun,

"Bukankah kita sudah punya Minhyun?"

"hei Cho Sungmin!, yang mereka butuhkan adalah seorang bayi bukannya boneka kelinci."

Ucap kyuhyun lalu mencubit hidung itu gemas...

"Bagaimana dengan Minho? Dia juga bayikan kenapa masih memintanya dari kita?" ucap Sungmin dengan suara sengau karena Kyuhyun sejak tadi tidak melepaskan cubitannya di hidung Sungmin.

Kembali tertawa geli bukan lebih tepatnya miris... Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sebentar lalu memeluknya lagi .

"aku lapar! Siapkan makanannya."

Pintanya lembut dan langsung diamini Sungmin yang melesat menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Sesekali aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya di dapur. Sungminku yang ceroboh kembali hampir menghasuskan daging panggang itu.

Aku Cho Kyuyhyun suami dari Lee ani Cho Sungmin. Kami menikah tanpa dasar cinta... saat itu usianya baru enam belas tahun. Kami di pertemukan di sebuah gereja tua di Jeju oleh orang tua kami.

Tanpa ada perundingan denganku atau dengan Sungmin, mereka dengan seenaknya menikahkan kami.

Aku mengingat ekspresi Sungmin saat itu. Ia ketakutan dan bingung. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang aku dengar dari ceritanya seusai pemberkatan kami, Sungmin disuruh oleh mertuaku-ibu Sungmin untuk berdoa ke gereja sebuah alasan yang sama yang dibuat oleh orang tuaku.

Aku memang sudah mengenal Sungmin sebelumnya namun hanya berpasapasan sekali itupun saat gadis itu masih balita. Aku yang waktu itu masih berusia enam tahun...

Ia tidak berubah masih tetap sama. Sungmin ku yang saat itu berdiri di altar dengan gaun putih selututnya memamerkan kaki nya yang putih iacukup tinggi untuk anak seusianya saat ia hanya sebatas ketiakku dan sekarang ia sudah sebatas pundakku, (hei?), ia hanya bertambah tinggi sedikit. Memeluknya adalah posisi ternyaman dalam hidupku.

Jujur sampai saat ini aku belum mengerti apa alasan orang tua kami menikahkan kami di usia Sungmin yang belia. Terlebih diriku, aku bahkan sepuluh kali lebih terkejut saat aku dituntut untuk menjadi seorang suami diusiaku baru sembilan belas tahun.

Egois memang jika mengingat kelakuan seenaknya dari mereka. Namun mau berontak juga Sungmin , sifat penurutnya keterlaluan ia begitu patuh pada perintah mereka- orang tua kami sedangkan padaku, ia juga sangat patuh namun, ada rasa bersalah dalam diriku saat menatapnya.

"Minhyun"

Sebuah penggabungan nama kami berdua empat tahun lalu saat aku hilang kendali untuk tidak menyentuhnya...

.

.

.

(flash back)

Ini adalah tahun kedua aku dan Sungmin hidup bersama. Setelah kejadian mengejutkan di altar dua tahun lalu, kami memutuskan untuk menjalani ini bersama-sama.

Kami sepakat untuk tidak menyembunyikan ini dari siapapun toh ya orang tua kami cukup kaya hingga kami bebas dari isu miring tentang pernikahan dini kami.

Satu satunya alasan tentang kami menikah adalah ayah Sungmin. Beliau terkena kanker lambung dan harus di operasi dan menjalani perawatan cukup lama di Amerika.

Ia takut tidak ada yang menjaga Sungmin terlebih ibunya sudah lama pergi saat ia masih bayi. Sehingga ide gila dari ibuku muncul untuk mempercepat pernikahan kami yang memang sudah di jodohkan.

"benar-benar seenaknya"

Ini sudah dua tahun tapi kami tidak pernah berhubungan badan. Itu karena janjiku untuk tidak menyentuhnya hingga usianya dua puluh tahun. Namun kejadian malam itu sungguh diluar perkiraanku.

Sungmin demam tinggi dan menggigil seusai pulang dari les gitarnya. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa tangan pucatnya terus menggapai keudara memanggil –manggil ibunya.

"eomma!"desahnya lemas

Aku hanya memeluk tubuhnya yang semakin menggigil hingga , entah datang dari mana ide gila itu aku melucuti pakaian kami. Menurut cerita yang kudengar cara seperti ini ampuh untuk membuat hangat.

.

.

.

"Oh Tuhan!, aku baru sadar betapa indah Sungminku."

Tanpa sadar aku meraupnya, mengulumnya dan merasakan manis bibirnya... bukan bukan hanya bibirnya tapi semua yang ada di dalam diri Sungmin manis bahkan memabukkan.

Aku tekejut saat Sungmin membalas perlakuanku entah ia sadar atau tidak yang jelas aku menenggang dibuatnya dan,

"ouh"

Kami begesekan secara tidak sengaja, panas dapat kurasakan di sekujur tubuhku kurasakan jika aku sudah mengetat aku tidak tahun lagi ketika kami sama-sama berkeringat menahannya.

Sungmin melenguh saat aku kembali menandainya, ia sudah bangun sejak ciumanku yang pertama. Ia tidak menolak ia hanya pasrah menerima perlakuanku sudah di bilang bukan jika Sungminku ini penurut... "kkkkk",

"Kkkyuhhhh!sshh, aakku..."Sungmin kembali melenguh dapat kulihat wajanya merona hebat , cantik ia sangat cantik ketika menahan gejolaknya.

"neh,,hh Mingh!" aku berhenti sejenak dari permainan lidahku di miliknya dan membiarkannya keluar,

Sungmin terpejam lega aku pun meraih wajahnya kembali mengusap keningany yang basah oleh keringat dan salivaku, kukecup sebentar lalu kubisikan kata-kata menenangkan padanya. Aku benar tidak tahan lagi menunggunya begitu lama ini menyiksaku. Hingga ia mengangguk dan kami melakukannya, melanggar waktu kami untuk empat tahun ke depan.

.

.

.

"Dii sanhhahh... eummhhh!" Sungmin melenguh ia menarik tengkukku dan menenggelamkannya di dadanya yang kenyal. Akupun mempercepat tempoku,

"Cho Sungmin kau membuatku gila!"

"ahhh...!" Sungmin kembali melenguh saat aku menyentuh titik terdalamnya, ia bahkan hingga melengkungkan punggungnya dan mengapit milikku di dalamnya.

"Minhghh kau ya! Ouh!" akupun melenguh di buatnya.

"Sungmin/Kyuhyun"

Kami melenguh bersama saat semuanya terlepas, jutaan peluh mengikat tubuh kami yang lengket, menyetabilkan nafas kami yang menyempit.

Dapat kulihat Sungmin menahan perih sesudahnya. Jujur aku merasa bersalah namun satu kecupan mendarat kembali di pipiku,

"gomawo kyu!" ucapnya lalu terlelap dalam pelukanku.

"ani aku yang harus berterimakasih padamu yeobo !".

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Sungmin dinyatakan positive hamil tentu saja kami bingung tentang penjelasan untuk orang tua kami. Namun di luar dugaan, mereka justru senang dengan kabar ini. Hingga ayah Sungmin yang saat itu masih dalam perawatan di Amerika meminta untuk pulang demi melihat kondisi putrinya itu.

Kami melewatinya dengan bahagia menunggu calon bayi kami lahir, Sungmin menuruti setiap wajengan yang di berikan ibuku padanya.

Aku juga sangat protektif padanya tidak pernah Sungmin terlepas dari penjagaan kami tapi hari itu ia terlepas dari pengawasanku.

Minhyun nama puteriku , ia meninggal sebelum ia terlahir. Saat itu usianya baru delapan bulan di perut Sungmin. Dan hanya boneka kelinci itu lah yang membuat Sungmin menjadi seorang yang linglung. Ia mengalami traumatis karena kejadian itu. Ia menganggap jika Minhyun itu hidup yah meskipun ia masih bersikap normal bersama kami namun jika sudah melihat Minhyun- boneka kelinci ia menganggap bahwa itu adalah Minhyun kami...

Cukup!, aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi bagiku Sungmin tetap tersenyum hingga sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup.

(flash back end)

.

.

.

"kyu? Kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun terkejut saat Sungminn tiba tiba di depannya. Ia tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Makanannya sudah siap!"

"Ne, kkaja kita makan!"

"eh tidak ajak Minhyun?"

'deg'

Jantung kyuhyun seakan mengeras kembali...

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Oke yang berminat silahkan meriview^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca

Sign

Hye jin park


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Snow white**

**2**

**Written by hye jin park 2014©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|KyuMin|Typo|family_tragedy-hurt|Gaje|Bad dict| Don't like don't read|**

**Don't bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment**

**Cast's: Kyumin**

**Genre : romance tragedy**

**Leght : chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam yang masih dingin seperti malam –malam sebelumnya, mungkin musim dingin tahun ini kan berlansung lebih lama mengingat masih adanya tumpukan salju yang masih menggunung.

Manik tegasnya dengan teliti memeriksa setiap rincian angka yang tertera dalam grafik rumit berbentuk persegi itu. Sesekali diesapnya kopi hitam yang sudah tidak hangat lagi. Ini sudah pukul satu pagi dan pria itu belum tampak mengantuk sedikitpun.

Fikirannya terlalu fokus pada benda persegi di depannya, sesekali juga ia melirik tumpukan kertas-kertas yang tertumpuk di mejanya mencocokkannya dengan angka yang tertera menceklist atau membubuhi satu sampai empat tandatangan sekaligus.

"hoam!" menguap sebentar lalu kembali fokus dengan pekerjaanya,

Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu sejak empat tahun lalu. Sejak Minyun pergi lebih tepatnya. Mengingat keadaan Sungmin yang tidak bisa di tinggal mengakibatkannya harus ada disaat –saat tertentu. Yah, walaupun Sungmin akan tetap bertingkah wajar namun siapa tahu ia akan kambuh disaat yang tidak terduga pula.

Seperti empat hari yang lalu misalnya, saat itu kyuhyun tidak sengaja meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian karena harus turun ke bawah untuk mengambil kiriman paket untuknya, dan apa yang ia dapat ketika ia masuk ke rumah mereka, ekspresi panik Sungmin yang mengahampirinya di depan pintu masuk...

"_**kyu!, Minhyun kyu dia belum bangun juga padahal aku sudah membangunkannya sejak tadi dan nafas tampaknya uri Minhyun sesak Kyu!" cicit Sungmin **_

Tertohok seketika jantung Kyuhyun saat itu dan kembali Sungmin harus berakhir dengan suntikan penenang jika sudah begitu.

Sebenarnya Sungmin dapat menjalani aktifitasnya dengan normal namun hanya disaat jika Sungmin bertatap muka dengan "Minhyun " ia kan begitu.

Karena itu juga Kyuhyun menghandle pekerjaannya di rumah dari pagi hingga Sungmin terlelap dia fokuskan untuk menjaga istrinya itu dan malam harinya ia gunakan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang menumpuk.

Tidak jarang pula Kyuhyun tertidur hingga bangun kesiangan lalu dibangunkan oleh sapaan lembut Sungmin.

"ahh!" lelahnya monolog kyuhyun seraya merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Diesapnya lagi sisa kopi di cangkir itu. "eh, jam dua !" lirih cekatan ia merapihkan kembali pekerjaannya tidak lupa menyimpannya.

**.**

**_Snow white_**

**.**

Sungmin melenguh dalam tidurnya, keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipis serta dahi gadis itu. matanya terpejam kuat hingga kening dan alisnya saling bertaut nafasnya kian memburu seakan tercekat tangan rapuhnya mengais –ngais udara seakan menggapai sesuatu.

"SUNGMIN"

Pekik Kyuhyun saat mendapatinya seperti itu. Direngkuhnya tubuh gadis itu kemudian diusapnya peluh itu dengan tangan hangatnya seraya menenangkan Sungmin.

Sungmin tercekat, pupil matanya mengecil meraup cahaya, ia tersengal...

"Minhyun-ah" ucapnya terputus

"Sshhtt, gwanchana Ming, gwanchana!" ucap Kyuhyun lirih mengusap punggung sempit gadis itu.

Sungmin luluh diam tak bergerak merasa nyaman di dalam kungkungan Kyuhyun

"Minhyun Kyu!"

"Ne, ia sedang tidur sayang , kau juga harus tidur ne ini sudah hampir pagi!"

Ucap Kyuhyun lagi lirih dan menunjuk sebuah box bayi kecil di sudut ruangan kamar mereka. Sungmin bergeming, matanya masih belum bisa terpejam. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun pun mencoba untuk menenangkannya, hingga mata gadis itu terpejam perlahan.

Bukan hanya Sungmin yang sakit, tapi juga Kyuhyun. Pria itu juga merasakan rasa sakit yang amat dalam. Bayangkan saja diusia semuda itu ia sudah memegang tanggung jawab besar serta luka yang memilukan. Kehilangannya puteri yang bahkan belum sempat ia lihat, dan terlebih kondisi psikis Sungmin yang membuatnya sangat takut akan kehilangan gadis itu.

Ditatapnya lekat istrinya itu . Kyuhyun tanpa bosan mengusap sesekali mengecup kening dan pucuk kepala Sungmin lembut. Terlihat sekali jika cintanya amatlah besar untuk Sungmin. Jangan ragukan itu.

"tidur yang nyenyak nde yeobo"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smartphonenya, kemudian mendial nomor kontak yang sudah dihapalnya betul. Menunggu sampai panggilan tersambung, Kyuhyun sedikit menggeser lengannya untuk menyamankan posisi tidur Sungmin. Ia sempat terkekeh saat melihat bibir Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka menampakkan dua gigi seri kelincinya.

Kyuhyun berdehem saat panggilannya di jawab oleh sebuah suara parau.

"yeoboseyo!"

"Ya! Magnae evil kau kira ini jam berapa hah! Membangunkanku dijam begini kau tau tidak aku baru saja akan tidur !"Gerutu seseorang di line seberang- pria yang di telepon kyuhyun.

"hahhaa! Mian hyung! Ah aku lupa jika kau dan nuna habis saja berperang "kekeh Kyuhyun mencairkan suasana.

"yahhh! Eh, tapi ada apa cepat katakan"

"Hyung bisakah jadwal terapi Sungmin dipercepat , akhir-akhir ini dia menghawatirkan! Aku hanya takut hal yang..."

"ssstth ! gwanchana ini sudah malam Kyu istirahat ne! Besok hyung akankesana jaga Sungmin baik-baik ne!"

"pasti Hyung!, gomaw"

'tut...tut...tu..t.."

**.**

**_Snow white_**

**.**

Pagi kembali menjelang dengan jutaan kabut tipis yang melingkupi kaca-kaca jendela. Pagi ini Kyuhyun sudah berkutat dengan laptopnya menyelesaikan pekerjaanya yang tinggal sedikit lagi, hanya perlu mengirim e-mail untuk menyerahkan hasilnya pada sang ayah dan orang kepercayaannya saja. Kyuhyun duduk sambil menyesap kopi hitamnya lagi, ini bahkan sudah cangkir ke tiganya.

Benar juga ia baru ingat jika bibi Shin akan datang terlambat pagi ini. Pikirannya kemudian menerawang tentang rencananya pagi ini. "enaknya melakukan apa ya dengan Sungmin" benaknya menerawang beberapa hal yang menyenangkan. Hingga ia tidak sadar jika difikirkan sudah bangun dan sedang menuju padanya.

Kaki telanjang Sungmin menapaki lantai marmer rumah mereka. Ia masih mengenakan piyama baby soft pinknya berjalan mengendap dengan rambut yang disingkapnya ke samping sisi kiri bahunya.

'Hap'

Dengan sekali dekapan ia langsung dapat tempat dibahu Kyuhyun. Ia mendaki Kyuhyun lalu memeluk leher pria itu dari balik sofa.

"pagi!" sapa Sungmin dibarengi kecupan di pipi pucat Kyuhyun.

"pagi!" balas Khyun hangat.

Di pangkunya Sungmin seperti anak koala yang di gendong di depan lalu di perhatikan wajah gadisnya itu lekat-lekat. Ada sedesir perasaan miris mengingat kejadian semalam namun itu semua seakan hilang tergantikan dengan senyuman manis Sungmin.

" tidurmu nyenyak?"

"ani, aku mimpi buruk. Sangking buruknya aku jadi lupa mimpi apa, aku hanya ingat Kyuhyun yang memelukku"

"kau pasti belum cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Aigo istriku ini pemals sekali oh!, kkaja kita bersihkan bayi besarku yang satu ini" Ucap Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kekamar mandi dengan menggendongnya di depan persih seperti anak koala...

Sungmin hanya dapat tertawa bahagia saat Kyuhyun memanjakannya seperti itu tanpa ia sadari atau bahakan ia ingat tentang keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"jangan pandangi aku begitu, kau seperti ajushi mesum tahu!" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya-sangat imut.

Jika sudah begini Kyuhyun hanya dapat menyerangnya , menghabisi sesuatu yangmemang sudah menjadi candu dalam hidupnya. Dan seperti biasa Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah menuruti apa –apa saja kemauan Kyuhyun, toh Kyuhyun suaminya kan. Dan kegiatan pagi mereka tampanya akan berlangsung lama seperti biasanya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memasangkan selimut di kaki Sungmin, menyetel lantunan lagu klasik,lalu menyalakan sebuah lilin aroma terapi. Semuanya demi membuat gadis itu tenang dan merasa nyaman.

Dan seperti biasa yang bisa gadis itu lakukan hanya diam dan manut saja. Terlebih ketika bibir nakal Kyuhyun menciumi pipi dan bibirnya gemas. Tak ayal hal itu membuat Sungmin bersungut dan kesal. Tapi Kyuhyun pria itu malah tersenyum bertambah gemas saja.

Hari ini adalah jadwal terapi Sungmin yang dilakukan rutin setiap dua kali sebulan. Kim Yesung dokter yang selama ini menangani Sungmin dan masih mempunyai hubungan sepupu jauh dengan Kyuhyun, yang selalu datang ke apartement mereka untuk menterapi Sungmin.

Dan saat ini, Kyuhyun duduk gelisah di samping Sungmin. Kini gadis itu tengah bersandar dengan posisi setengah berbaring dengan tangannya yang terus di genggam oleh Kyuhyun.

Mata gadis itu menatap kosong ke depan. Seorang pria dengan kaca mata minus stylishnya duduk dengan tenang di depan gadis orientalnya seakan menjadi sebuah pil tidur baginya.

**_Yesung pov_**

Sungmin-ah bayangkan jika kau sekarang berada dikamar tidurmu, kau sedang berbaring di ranjang empukmu itu, ada sebuah selimut hangat yang melindungi tubuhnmu dari suhu dingin. Ah, benar itu Ms. Pinky mu –Selimut,kau merasa sangat nyaman di situ, perlahan namun pasti matamu kian memberat dan kau mengantuk. Ada sebuah kehangatan yang merangkulmu untuk terlelap.

"_tidurlah Min-ah, yah, tidurlah min"_

Sekarang kau sedang bermimpi dan dalam mimipimu itu kau sedang bejalan di sebuah tempat yang kau sukai, lalu kau melihat sebuah pintu kau ingin masuk ke sana, dan saat kau buka ternyata pintu itu menghubungkanmu dengan sebuah tempat yang tidak asing bagimu,

"kamarku dan Kyuhyun, lalu ada ranjang kecil Minhyun..." jawab Sungmin.

"ne, Min! Apa yang kau lakukan disana ?"

"bermain bersama Minhyun"jawabnya polos sekali lagi.

"bermain?, bermain apa?"

"kami melakukan gwiyoumi"

"heheh, kalian pasti terlihat imut ne!, lalu apa respon Minhyun padamu?"

"dia diam saja!, eh, kenapa Minhyun diam saja, ia tidak bicara, ataupun bergerak, ia hanya menatap ku kosong!"

"sshhht gwanchana Min,gwanchana."

"Andwe! Bagaimana aku bisa bisa tenang jika puteriku tidak merespon ku!, pasti ada yang salah iah Minhyun apakah sakit nak? Jawab eomma!, KYUHYUN!, eodiga? Uri Minhyun sakit, dia tidak bergerak , diia dia tidak bernafas , KYUHYUN eodiga?, Minhyunie jantungnya berhenti berdetak, shireo!, andwe, MINHYUN! Jangan tinggalkan eomma! MINHYUN!"

"gwanchana Sungmin-sshi, gwanchana!"

"KYUHYUN"

**_end POV yesung_**

Sungmin berteriak –teriak mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya ada di dekatnya, namun matanya masih terpejam saat ini. Sementara Kyuhyun mencoba menengkan Sungmin. Yesung kembali memberikan terapi agar Sungmin kembali ke dunia nyata.

"hoek!"

Tiba –tiba Sungmin muntah , Kyuhyun yang sigap menampung muntahan Sungmin dengan tangannya. Sungmin lemas sekarang dia benar- benar lemas, matanya berat dan perlahan terpejam kembali.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang panik hanya bisa meneriaki nama Sungmin sembari mata pria itu berair karena takut jika hal buruk terjadi lagi pada istrinya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terimaksih sudah membaca****. ****Yang berminat silahkan review^^**

**Sign**

**Hye jin park**

**.**

**Hyejin /Note: sesuai dengan permintaan kalian ff ini sudah saya rewrite lagi, ada beberapa perubahan dan penyesuaian ceritanya. Jujur saya juga merasa kalau cerita sebelumnya Gaje banget. Jadilah saya mencoba untuk membuat ini ulang. Semoga tidak kecewa dan terimakasih semangnya yang sudah pm saya untuk memperbaiki ff ini.**


	3. Chapter 3

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_**Sungmin-sshi, kau sudah merasa nyaman ,mulai mengantuk..."**_

"_**Baiklah, nyamankan dirimu tidurlah dengan nyaman. "**_

"_**Apa kau sedang bermimpi, apa yang kau mimpikan Sungmin-sshi?"**_

"_**...Minhyun-ah..."**_

"_**Apa yang ingat tentang Minhyun, puterimu?"**_

"_**Minhyun! Dia tidak bisa bernafas. KYUHYUN! eodiga, Sshhht gwanchana sayang eomma disini eh, Minhyun mau kemana sayang jangan pergi nak!Kyuh, eodiga ? Minhyun jangan pergi!"**_

"_**ne Ming aku disini , aku disini sayang di sampingmu!"**_

" _**Sungmin-sshi tenanglah!kemana Minhyun pergi?"**_

"_**Molla! Eomma membawanya pergi !eommma!kembalikan Minhyunku eomma kembalikan puteriku" **_

**Sungmin histeris dengan mata terpejam tangannya memberontak mengais- ngais udara seperti ingin merebut sesuatu. Yesung mencoba menenangkan kembali. Kyuhyun menegrti dan langsung mengambil boneka kelinci Minhyun.**

**Sungmin mendekapnya erat, sangat erat sesekali ia mencium kening Minhyun-boneka kelinci dengan sayang. Kyuhyun hanya dapat mentap wajah terpejam istrinya itu dengan miris...**

"_**Dimana Minhyun sekarang Sungmin-sshi?"**_

"_**digendonganku, jangan berisik ia sedang tidur. Aigoo kyeopta! **__**dia diam saja!, eh, kenapa Minhyun diam saja, ia tidak bicara, ataupun bergerak, ia hanya menatap ku kosong!"**_

"_**sshhht gwanchana Min,gwanchana."**_

"_**Andwe! Bagaimana aku bisa bisa tenang jika puteriku tidak merespon ku!, pasti ada yang salah iah Minhyun apakah sakit nak? Jawab eomma!, KYUHYUN!, eodiga? Uri Minhyun sakit, dia tidak bergerak , diia dia tidak bernafas , KYUHYUN eodiga?, Minhyunie jantungnya berhenti berdetak, shireo!, andwe, MINHYUN! Jangan tinggalkan eomma! MINHYUN!"**_

"_**gwanchana Sungmin-sshi, gwanchana!"**_

"_**Khyhyun!"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Snow white**

**3**

**Written by hye jin park 2014©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|KyuMin|Typo|family_tragedy-hurt|Gaje|Bad dict| Don't like don't read|**

**Don't bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment**

**Cast's: Kyumin**

**Genre : romance tragedy**

**Leght : chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-flash back-**

'**GAME OVER'**

Kyuhyun melempar stick pspnya asal. Dihempaskannya tubuh jangkung i tu di sandaran sofa ruang tamu apartementnya. Lapar perutnya meminta diisi sekarang. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menggantung , sudah hampir jam makan malam pantas saja dia lapar. Manik stoicknya tertuju pada pintu kamar bercat putih.

"apa dia masih marah padaku? Tapi aku lapar aigo! Apa aku ketuk saja ya!, eh tapi kalo dia masih marah bagaimana? "

'kruyukkkk'

"tapi aku lapar!, ketuk sajalah"

Kyuhyun dengan was-was berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sungmin. Jari-jari tangannya mengembang dan mengepal berniat mengetuk lalu mengurungkan lagi niatnya itu. namun bunyi perutnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Ia hanya mau masakan Sungminnya sekarang. jika gadis itu masih marah toh ia dapat dengan mudah mendiamkannya lagi, tapi ini sudah tiga jam ia mengurung diri dikamar itu artinya dia benar-benar marah .

'glup!'

Kyuhyun menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah. Saat tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan Sungmin disana. Jujur ia ketakutan...

"ada apa?aku sedang tidak bertenaga untuk berdebat denganmu!"

"yah! Siapa yang mau berdebat aku, aku lapar cepat siapkan makanan!"

"arasseo ! " Meskipun harus menghela nafas panjang Sungmin melangkah kedapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Karena sebenarnya Sungmin juga lapar.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mereka memutuskan untuk hidup bersama menuruti keinginan orang tua terutama ayah Sungmin. Dan ini sudah dua tahun mereka bersama. tidak ada penyesalan sama sekali bagi mereka toh, Sungmin masih bisa bersekolah dan melakukan apa yang remaja seusianya lakukan. Dan begitupun Kyuhyun. mereka tampak kompak menjalani peran masing-masing.

Dan Kyuhyun, ia tetap menjaga eksistensinya untuk menjahili Sungmin sampai sekarang. Ia menganggap Sungmin itu lucu jika sudah kesal dan itu membuat Kyuhyun ketagihan untuk selalu menggoda kelinci putihnya itu.

Menyembunyikan tugas-tugas sekolah Sungmin, menakuti gadis itu di dalam kamar mandi, mematikan lampu , dan masih banyak lagi kejahilan aneh seoarang Cho Kyuhyun untuk Cho Sungmin.

"makanannya sudah siap!" Pekik Sungmin dari arah dapur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini hari sabtu dan Sungmin tidak libur ia harus mencari bahan karya ilmiahnya di perpustakaan. Sudah sejak tadi pagi ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian dirumah.

Hanya sebuah note merah muda yang tertempel di kulkas yang ia tinggalkan untuk Kyuhyun

_**Panaskan soupnya jika mau makan aku akan terlambat pulang**_

_**Ps, jangan menjemputku aku pulang bersama Eunhyuk, **_

_**_Sungmin_ ^^.**_

Kyuhyun hanya dapat mendengus sebal. Dengan mempoutkan bibir tebalnya yang sama sekali tidak ada imut-imutnya, ia duduk memandang jendela menunggu soupnya selesai dipanaskan di macrowave.

Jika sudah begini hanya psp malang lah yang menjadi pelampiasan kesalnya hari ini.

Hari sudah hampir gelap tapi Sungmin belum pulang. Kyuhyun yang masih fokus dengan level permainnanya tidak sadar jika akan cuaca yang mendung.

Sungmin menggigil ketakutan sendirian menunggu bus yang tidak kunjung datang. Kilatan kilat merah terlihat menyambar di langit yang kelabu. Sungmin terpekik, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa tidak mau ikut pulang bersama Eunhyuk tadi. Hanya karena tidak mau mengganggu kemesraan Eunhyuk dan Donghae di mobil , ia menjadi keakutan begini.

Jika saja ponselnya tidak ketinggalan ia pasti sudah menghubungi Kyuhyun untuk menjemputnya.

'Jedderrrr'

"eommmma!"

Sungmin yang ketakutan berlari sekencang mungkin tanpa menghiraukan bus dari arah belakang yang sebentar lagi akan berhenti di halte tempatnya tadi . Sungmin begitu ketakutan sehingga ia hanya ingin cepat sampai sampai dirumah.

"eh, hujan!" desis Kyuhyun saat melihat hujan turun dengan deras dari kaca jendela.

"kemana gadis itu"

**.**

**_Snow White_**

**.**

Sungmin masuk ke dalam lift dengan baju basah kuyup. Rambut sebahunya sudah lepek bercampur keringatnya dan air hujan. Sepatunya juga sudah penuh terisi air. Untung saja tugasnya ia titipkan pada Eunhyuk kalau tidak pasti tugas-tugas itu sudah lenyap sekarang.

"hatchim"

Tetasan air dari rambut dan baju Sungmin menetes membasahi lantai gedung apartement mewah itu. dengan tangan bergetar ia menekan kode kunci rumah mereka.

"yah! Mati kau hahhhhhhhhhh!"

Pekikan kyuhyun yang mengumpat musuh- musuh di game nya menyambut Sungmin di depan pintu masuk.

"hatchim"

"eh, kau berani bersin padaku! oh, lihat saja kau berani melawan CHO Kyu... eh bersin kenapa bersin apa ini rusak?"

"SUNGMIN!"

Pekik Kyuhyun sadar saat menegok ke belakang dan mendapati Sungmin berdiri sambil terus bersin.

Ia langsung menuju kamar mandi mengambil handuk tebal dan memberikannya ke Sungmin. Melepaskan sepatu gadis itu dan jaket pink tipis yang sudah sangat basah.

"yah kenapa bisa kehujannan begini, kalian bermain hujan-hujanan?"

"ania, Eunhyk di jemput Donghae oppa!, hatchim aku takut mengganggu jadi aku pulang sendiri. Ponselku ketinggalan makanya aku tidak menelpon ke rumah. Saat aku menunggu bus kilatnya besar sekali jadinya aku berlari sampai ke rumah" Ucap Sungmin dalam satu tarikan nafas...

"arasseo!, mandilah kupanaskan soupnya dan minum obatmu kau mulai demam"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, keringat dingin membanjiri sekitar pelipis dan dahi mulus gadis itu. Demamnya memang sudan berangsur turun namun tampkanya gadis itu asih betah menggigil.

Bahkan persediaan selimut di lemari sudah terpakai semua untuk menyelimuti Sungmin tapi gadis itu masih saja kedinginan. Kyuhyun yang panik teringat akan sebuha cara lama untuk mengusir dingin.

Entahlah tanpa mempertibangkan efeknya pada tubuh mereka nantinya. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun melepaskan helai demi helai piyama Sungmin yang sudah basah akan keringat. Dimulai dari kancing pink gadis itu. Gundukkan putih nan kenyal menyambut mata Kyuhyun seketika. Sungmin memang terbiasa idur tanpa bra jadi wajar saja jika pemandangan itu yang Kyuhyun lihat pertama kaii.

Menepis itu semua Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya menurunkan celana panjang ungmin dan kembali ia disuguhi oleh kemolekan tubuh istrinya itu.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah gugup tidak menepis jika ia tengah menegang sekarang namun ia sadar jika ini belum waktunya untuk mereka. Sungmin bersandar dengan nyaman di dada telanjang Kyuhyun. ia tidak lagi menggigil seperti tadi.

Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun dangat erat hingga milik mereka tidak sengaja bergesekan. Tidak tahukah Sungmin jika Kyuhyun sudah menhannya sejak tadi tapi sayangnya gadis itu masih dalam pengaruh obat penurun demamnya untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

Kini Kyuhyun yang menggigil menahan hasratnya. Keringatnya mengucur deras saat bibir plum gadis itu tidak sengaja mengenai lehernya. Mengeratkan pelukan hingga pinggul bagian bawah mereka bertemu dan...

"ouh"

Kyuhyun melenguh ia terjerat akan hasratnya sendiri ia sudah tidak tahan lagi di angkatnya dagu gadis itu lalu kecupnya bibir plum Sungmin .Lama kelamaan ciuman itu semakin menuntut. Lidahnya yang basah dan licin begitu lihai menjelajahi rongga mulut Sungmin yang baru pertama ia jelajahi. Kecupan yang sejak tadi terus berkecipak itu kini beralih ke samping leher Sungmin. Sungmin melenguh merasakan tanda yang Kyuhyun buat pertama kali untuknya. Entah gadis itu sadar atau sudah sama –sama terangsang... mereka melakukannya malam ini .

**.**

**_Snow white_**

**.**

Kyuhyun mendesah tertahan miliknya sudah semakin menegang dan mengeras. Ditariknya kembali bibir Sungmin yang sudah basah akan saliva mereka sementara pinggulnya merapat ke pinggul Sungmin. Menyatukan tubuh mereka untuk yang pertama kali.

"kkyuhyun –ah, appo" Sungmin merintih dan menjambak rambut ikal Kyuhyun namun tampaknya Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha itu tidak mendengar rintihan Sungmin hingga,

"ahhh" desah mereka bersama . Kyuhyun masuk sepenuhnya . Kyuhyun mendiamkannya sebentar membuat Sungmin nyaman. Dibisikannya kata –kata menenagkan untuk Sungmin. Ia hanya bisa pasrah sekarang dan menuruti permainan Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

Kyuhyun mulai memompa pelan tubuhnya Sungmin sedikit terhenyak mereka menggeram tertahan. Semakin lama semakin cepat dan cepat... ranjang King size mereka mulai berderit

Sungmin kembali melenguh menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada hangat Kyuhyun . Peluh Kyuhyun mulai bergulir, terkadang giginya bergemeretak menahan nikmat yang menjalari tubuhnya. Diraihnya sebelah betis Sungmin kemudian ia lingkarkan di pinggangnya. Gerakannya mulai tak terkendali, kadang cepat kemudian lambat dan menghentak. Ditanamkannya semakin dalam pangkal tubuhnya hingga akhirnya sebuah sengatan hebat mendera dirinya, membuatnya mendesah dan mengerang.

"Kyuhyun! "

"Ming!"

Deru nafas yang saling menyahut saat benih Kyuhyun dengan kencang membasahi rahim Sungmin, mereka terkulai lemas. Merasakan sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang baru saja mendera mereka.

Sungmin terpekur mata rubahnya seakan membeo mengurut tentang peristiwa yang baru saja ia alami. Sementara kyuhyu masih mengusap jutaan peluh di dahi mulus gadis itu.

"Kyu, yang tadi itu apa?"

Tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"CHO KYUHYUN PABO!"

Sungmin mengerinyit di pelukan Heechul. Ini sudah dua minggu sejak malam itu Kyuhyun yang sempat gelapan di berondong oleh pertanyaaan Sungmin kembali dirundung duka dan kebingungan pasalnya gadis itu kini tengah marah lagi padanya.

Mereka baru pulang dari dokter dan Sungmin dinyatakan positif hamil . Terkejut, sangat terkejut namun tdka untuk Cho Heechul ia malah bersorak girang begitu mendengar berita itu. tentu saja ini kabar bahagia dan pasangan ini tidak menampikh al itu namun Sungmin masih kesal dengan Kyuhyun. ia bingung harus bagaimana sekarang. Bukan ia tidak menerima kehamilannya tapi bingung harus berbuat apa sekarang.

"CHO KYUHYUN PABO!" ulang Sungmin lagi masih dalam dekapan lembut Heechul.

"ya sayang, KYUHYUN iti memang pabo! sudah ne, kita istirahat dikamar tidak baik untuk kau dan baby berlama-lama melihat bocah setan itu kkaja"

"ya! Eommaaa! Aku puteramu dan Sungmin serta baby anak dan istriku!jinnja!" sungut Kyuhyun.

"eomma, bagaimana dengan sekolahku? Dan appa jangan beritahu dia dulu tentang ini, aku takut jika dia akan memarahiku eomma." Cicit Sungmin mengadu pada Heechul.

"tenanglah, appamu akan mengurus semuanya kau jangan khawatir ne. Tentang appamu kami sudah memberitahunya dann tampaknya Kangin sangat senag dengan kabar ini dia tidak akan memarahimu tenaglah chagi..."

"jeongmal?"

"jeongmallo!, gwanchana Sungmin harus menjaga baby dengan baik ne, janngan buat dirimu tertekan jika bocah setan itu menjahilimu lagi bilang pada eomma hm.."

"eomma, dia suamiku bagiamana kalau baby dengar perkataan eomma barusan..."

"ara!kalian sama saja. Aigo aku akan menjadi nenek sebentar lagi ! gomawo Sungmin-ah" pekik Hee Chul melonjak senang memeluk erat menantunya itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri di balik pintu kamar mereka. Ada perasaan hangat yang menggertarkan hatinya saat itu. ia bahagia sungguh bahagia tidak ada rasa penyesalan baginya dan Sungmin hanya tinggal menjalani dan menjaga garis takdir yang sudah Tuhan berikan pada mereka.

**.**

**_Snow White**

**.**

Hari-hari berat itu dilewati mereka dengan ringan. Tidak ada keluhan atau amukan yang berarti. Semuanya mereka jalani dengan bahagia. Mulai dari Sungmin yang selalu mengalami morning sickness, mengidam hingga marah marah tidak jelas pada Kyuhyun terlewati begitu cepat hingga kandungan Sungmin yang ke delapan bulan.

Kyuhyun memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Sungmin, terdengar bunyi klik dan Kyuhyun tersenyum. Hari ini mereka berencana untuk memeriksakan kandungan Sungmin. Pasalnya sejak semalam gadis itu merasa kurang enak badan. Maka dari itu hari ini mereka pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Omma akan menyusul kita nanti setelah menjemput Minho dari sekolahnya" ucap Kyuhyun menstrater mobilnya. Sungmin mengangguk , "eh, kapan ommanya Minho pulang?"

"Molla, kau tahu sendiri eonniku itu Min, paling-paling ia akan pulang saat natal nanti atau tahun baru. Aishh.. mereka itu berbuat sesuka hati. Kadang juga aku kasihan dengan Minho yang jarang bertemu dengan orang tuanya."

Gerutu Kyuhyun sembari mengelus perut bunci Sungmin pelan. Sungmin mengangguk mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun. "Kyu, jika nanti aegya lahir kau mau memberinya nama apa?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Terlihat Kyuhyun tengah menyatukan alisnya dalam pose berfikir, sementara tangan kirinya masih mengelus perut buncit Sungmin dan tangan tangannya tengah mengemudikan mobil.

"apa ya?dia perempuan kan…molla nanti sajalah toh ya masih satu bulan lagi" jawabnya.

Sungmin mendengus lalu menyingkarkan tangan Kyuhyun dari perutnya. "aishh, kau ini bagaimana bisa tidak tahu mau menamainya apa Kyu!" sungut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kemudian menaruh lagi tangannya di perut Sungmin, "ya, habis aku bingung Min. nanti sajalah tunggu sampai lahir nde"

Kyuhyun pun menggaruk tengkukunya yang tidak gatal saat Sungmin kembali menatapnya jengah, mungkin mood swingnya kumat, batin Kyuhyun.

'drt,drt,drt'

Ponsel Kyuhyun berdering saat Kyuhyun akan mobil di depannya berhenti mendadak, untung saja Kyuhyun sigap mengerem sehingga tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ponselnya jatuh, dan kembali berdering.

Sungmin yang susauh untuk membungkuk untuk mengambil ponsel itu terlihat kepayahan, dan akhirnya Kyuhyun yang mengambil alih untuk itu. sedikit ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam keadaan menyetir.

Naas, tanpa mereka sadari terdapat mobil pick up yang melaju kencang tidak terkendali dari arah kiri. Dalam hitungan detik, mobil mereka terguling, bagai adegan slow motion. Waktu berlanjut dan menit terbuang, suara sirine polisi dan ambulance datang ke tempat kejadian.

Sungmin digotong ke ambulance dengan luka parah di kepala dan darah segar yang mengalir dari selangkangannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, entah mendapat mukjijat dari mana, ia masih dapat berdiri tanpa luka yang berarti, hanya lecet dan memar lebam . Pria berdiri mematung, memekik saat melihat tubuh Sungmin….

Bayi prematur itu diberi nama Cho Minhyun. Dia sangat persis dengan Kyuhyun bahkan tatapannya pun sama. Tubuh mungilnya menggeliat rapuh dalam incubator. Selang sehari setelah kejadian itu, dan Sungmin telah sadar. Bersyukur jika tidak ada hal yang terlalu serius pada dirinya.

Tapi puterinya, untuk bernafas saja sangat sulit. Tubuh kecil itu menggeliat tidak nyaman, karena selang-selang yang menancap di tubuhnya. Sendirian ia dalam ruang NICU. Heechul dan Sungmin yang masih duduk di kursi roda, hanya dapat melihatnya dari batas kaca, dan menangis sedih.

Kyuhyun, sepertinya ia masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya duduk diam dan tidak mau bicara ataupun bergerak sejak kemarin. Sungguh ia meruntuki kebodohannya sekarang, jika saja ia lebih wapada waktu itu, dan jika saja.

Tiba-tiba…

Bayi itu menangis, Minhyun menangis ...

Dokter dan perawat datang memberi tanggapan selama beberapa menit namun sayang puterinya telah pergi.

Tidak terima dengan hal tersebut ,Sungmin dengan cepat mengambil Minhyun dari mereka, mendekap puterinya dengan sayang mencium kening dan pipinya yang masih merah dan rapuh.

"_Mianhe kami tidak bisa membantu banyak Sungmin terlambat di bawa ke mari hingga bayinya meminum terlalu banyak air ketuban dan ada sedikit benturan dari ibunya dan berakibat fatal pada bayinya. Kami sudah berusaha Tuhan yang menentukan__." Sesal mereka._

**_**** flash back**** end_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terimaksih sudah membaca^^****.****Yang berminat silahkan review^^**

**Sign**

**Hye jin park.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Snow white**

**4**

**Written by hye jin park 2014©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|KyuMin|Typo|family_tragedy-hurt|Gaje|Bad dict| Don't like don't read|**

**Don't bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment**

**Cast's: Kyumin**

**Genre : romance tragedy**

**Leght : chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**Happy Reading**

Kyuhyun, mata pria itu tidak pernah lepas dari Sungmin yang sedang tertidur. Bibir gadis itu mengantup rapat seirama dengan foxy eyesnya yang dulu berwarna dan kini suram. Hidungnya yang tinggi dan wajahnya yang kini pucat.

Dipijitnya kaki jenjang Sungmin dengan frekuensi lembut takut jika gadisnya itu kelelahan. Sesekali juga Kyuhyun memeriksa keningnya takut kalau-kalau dia demam.

Tidak ada kata darinya. Kyuhyun hanya merasakan keheningan bukan ini bukan keheningan tapi kemirisan namun terasa sangat tenang malam ini tanpa celotehan atau teriakan Sungmin .

Sungmin melenguh berganti posisi tidur. Ia tampak seperti bayi saat tidur jika saja Minhyun masih bersama mereka barangkali Kyuhyun sulit membedakan yang mana bayi dan yang mana ibu. Sungmin tidak ubahnya seperti bayi sekarang ,tunggu! bukankah dari dulu Sungmin sudah menjadi bayi besar seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Pemuda berwajah stoick itu tersenyum kala mengingatnya...

Kyuhyun bergerak naik ke atas ranjang king size mereka mensejajarkan posisi ternyaman untuknya dan Sungmin memeluk gadis itu dengan penuh sayang.

Ia menggenggam tangan lemas itu lalu menciumnya cukup lama entah kenapa Sungmin tersenyum dalam mata terpejamnya. Kyuhyun pun terkikik geli di buatnya.

Mata gadis itu masih terlihat bengkak, jejak-jejak air mata masih terasa asin di pipinya bahkan hidungnya pun masih memerah atau kini warnanya mendekati pink pucat(?) molla.

Selalu seperti ini setiap selesai terapi. Sungmin akan menangis hebat atau histeris dan berujung pada tidur dengan mata yang masih sembab dan bengkak.

Ini sudah hampir empat tahun namun belum ada hasil yang significant dalam perkembangannya.

Ini sudah masalah jiwa, alam bawah sadar dan fikiran yang terganggu bukan soal sakit semestinya. Obatnya hanya satu yaitu diri sendiri namun mungkin Sungmin belum mau melepaskan Minhyunnya begitu saja ia masih butuh proses dan itu berlanjut sampai sekarang.

Sungmin baru saja dua puluh satu tahun seharusnya di usia seperti ini ia melewatinya dengan ceria sesuai dengan gadis seusianya ah maaf seharusnya kita tidak menyebut ia gadis lagi bagimana kalau kita ganti dengan wanita muda aku rasa itu lebih cocok, oke kembali ke Sungmin.

Dua puluh satu tahun dimana wanita muda seusianya sedang asyik-asyiknya dengan tugas kuliah, salon,jalan-jalan atau bahkan berkencan di club dengan pria seusia mereka, menikmati indahnya rajutan asmara dalam roman picisan. Namun tidak untuk Sungmin diusianya sekarang ia bahkan telah di tinggal pergi anaknya, mengalami gangguan psikologis akibat trauma dan tekanan batin ,menjadi seorang istri sejak usianya belia enam belas tahun.

Jangan simpatik pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga demikian kok. Menjadi seorang suami di usia sembilan belas tahun, meninggalkan impian masa mudanya dimana usia saat itu adalah golden age bagi Kyuhyun , Ia diberi tanggung jawab yang besar, merawat Sungmin dengan penuh kasih dan kesabaran. Siapa sangka diusianya yang menginjak dua puluh satu tahun ia harus menerima pil pahit saat tingginya masih terus tumbuh puterinya justru harus berhenti tumbuh...

Minhyun, ia kehilangan dia bayi kecil nan rapuh itu memilih untuk pergi sebelum melihat wajah tampan sang ayah. Jika Kyuhyun dapat bersikap dewasa saat itu dan menemui nya mungkin Minhyun akan berfikir dua kali untuk tidak pergi dan memilih tinggal untuk terus tumbuh.

Empat tahun sudah berlalu kini ia pemuda dengan fikiran matang dan Kyuhyun dua puluh lima tahun seorang pewaris tunggal yang lebih memilih menghandle pekerjaanya di rumah demi sang istri. Itu faktanya , Kyuhyun beralih fungsi ganda sebagai bapak rumah tangga sejak empat tahun yang lalu.

"empat tahun ya! Apa Minhyun senang disana nak, kau punya banyak teman ? ah, appa baru sadar tidak pernah membelikan mainan untukmu. Besok saat hari peringatan Minhyun ya," monolog Kyuhyun saat melihat boneka kelinci Minhyun yang masih di dekap erat oleh Sungmin. Batinnya teriris mendapati puterinya tidak lagi disini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SUNGMIN!"

Kyuhyun terlonjak dalam tidurnya keringat dan nafas tersengal yang pertama menderanya begitu ia terlonjak tadi. Ia menengok ke samping dan kosong, Sungmin tidak ada. Ia pun berlari mencari dan memanggil –manggil Sungmin . Namun bukan sosok Sungminlah yang terlihat olehnya, tapi ibunya Cho Heechul yang sedang menahan tangis.

"omma" panggil Kyuhyun parau. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat Sungmin disana.

Perih, sakit, miris, marah, dan bersalah pada dirinya sendiri. Sungguh ia tidak sanggup ketika harus menyaksikan pemandangan ini lagi. Pemandangan pada saat kondisi Sungmin yang drop.

Jika sudah kambuh ia akan bersikap seolah –olah boneka kelinci itu adalah Minhyun. Seperti sekarang.

Sungmin terlihat sedang menimang-nimang boneka itu di gendongannya. Melantunkan lagi lullaby dan mengusap punggung boneka itu. dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, seakan ia tidak mengenali orang-orang yang berada disampingnya.

Heechul tidak kuat, tangisnya pecah saat melihat gerakan halus Sungmin membelas kepala boneka kelinci itu.

"ottokhae,otthokahe,hiks,hiks… apa yang harus aku katakan pada appa Sungmin nanti Kyuhyun-a. ottokhae,kenapa kenapa jadi seperti ini…" Heechul yang biasanya tegar kini melemah. Air mta kesedihannya yang ia bendung selama empat tahun ini sudah tidak bisa lagi tertampung.

Melihat Sungmin seperti itu sungguh membuat hatinya remuk redam.

Pagi tadi Heechul datang bermaksud untuk mengantarkan kimchi ke apartement mereka. Dan adegan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Sungmin yang bersikap seperti orang gila.

Gadis itu bercengkrama dengan boneka kelinci yang dianggapnya Minhyun-puterinya. Ia bahkan sempat akan menyusui Minhyun namun Sungmin urungkan ketika melihat siluet tubuh Heechul dari daun pintu.

Gadis itu hanya diam menatapnya. Tidak ada sambutan manis seperti biasanya. Sungmin diam seraya memeluk 'Minhyun' erat.

Sampai Kyuhyun datang dan merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakan ibunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin kembali histeris,saat Kyuhyuun berusaha melepaskan boneka kelinci itu darinya.

"CHO SUNGMIN SADARLAH DIA BUKAN URI MINHYUN!" pekik Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat kalut. Tanpa sadar ia menatap tajam istrinya itu dan mengguncangkan bahunya.

Jeda sesaat

Hingga pegangan Kyuhyun di bahunya melemah. Gadis itu masih diam menatap kosong ke lantai.

Heechul diam tidak bergeming menyaksikan itu semua. ia hanya menangis pilu sembari memuku-mukul dadanya sendiri.

Sadar jika ia larut dalam emosi. Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu merunduk menatap sendu gadis itu, dan meminta maaf.

Namun yang ia dapat dari reaksi Sungmin hanyalah sebuah tatapan kosong. Sungmin hanya diam seribu bahasa.

**.**

**_Snow white_**

**.**

"apa sebaiknya tidak kita bawa saja ke rumah sakit Kyu. Kondisi Sungmin sudah tidak bisa kita tangani olehmu sendiri Kyu" jelas Yesung pelan-pelan.

"andwe hyung!tidak akan pernah." Tolak Kyuhyun .

Kemudian Hanggeng datang menengahi dan berusaha bersikap bijak namun lagi-lagi usul mereka itu ditolak mentah –mentah olehnya.

Kyuhyun terlonjak, ia berkacak pinggang, sembari menahan emosi. Susah payah ia bertahan selama ini. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Sungminku tidak gila, ia tidak gila. Dan lagi pula ia itu istriku. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berhak mengatur mau dibawa kemana istriku. Hyung, jika sudah tidak mau menangani Sungmin lagi, ya sudah aku masih kok cari dokter lain. Appa , omma mengapa kalian bersikap begini, bukankah dulu kalian yang dengan sengaja menikahkan kami, tapi sekarang! Kenapa mau memisahkanku dengan Sungmin. Jeongmal, michin aniya!. Pulanglah ini sudah malam, aku dan istriku mau beristirahat"

Putus Kyuhyun secara sepihak meninggalkan ketiga orang disana dengan raut cemas, dan rasa bersalah juga.

Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mereka. Sebisa mungkin pria penyuka star craft itu membalas senyuman Sungmn semanis mungkin. Ia menghampiri Sungmin yang tidur menyamping dengan 'minhyun' yang masih ia peluk.

"uri Minhyun tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungguh ia tidak kuat untuk menagis lagi saat bertanya hal itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Cuma cara ini yang ampuh untuk membuat Sungmin kembali tenang. Berpura-pura menganggap jika boneka kelinci yang sedang di peluk istrinya itu adalah seoarang bayi.

"eung" angguk Sungmin.

Gadis itu kembali melanjutkan delusinya lagi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun ia hanya diam memeluk pinggang ramping Sungmin dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sungmin.

"aku akan selalu mencintaimu Min, sebanyak apapun dan selama apapun itu. Kau tenang saja pasti akan ada cara untukmu agar bisa kembali menjadi Sungminku yang dulu. Aku berjanji padamu tidak akan menyerah sampai batasku sekalipun. Jangan takut Min, aku disini ,aku aka nada disini tidak aka nada yang bisa membawamu untuk pergi ketempat mengerikan itu. Aku akan menjadi obat untukmu. Minimi saranghae." monolog Kyuhyun berharap penuh yakin akan hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y****a****ng berminat silahkan review^^**** dan ****Terimak****a****sih sudah membaca^^**

**Sign**

**Hye jin park**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Snow white**

**Written by hye jin park 2014©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|KyuMin|Typo|family_tragedy-hurt|Gaje|Bad dict| Don't like don't read|**

**Don't bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment**

**Cast's: Kyumin**

**Genre : romance tragedy**

**Leght : chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deras hujan yang turun siang itu tidak menyulutkan niat para pelayat untuk datang guna memberi penghormatan terakhir di sana.

Subuh tadi tepatnya pukul empat pagi waktu Amerika, Lee Kangin-ayah dari Sungmin dinyatakan meninggal dunia akibat kanker lambung yang sudah tujuh tahun terakhir ini di deritanya. Mungkin memang sudh jalannya seperti ini, ia akan segera menyusul istri tercintanya, Leeteuk.

Cho Hanggeng, pria keturunan China itu tampak menunduk menahan sedih atas kepergian besan sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Heechul, wanita cantik itu tampak setia mendampingi sang suami sembari sesekali mengusap bahunya guna memberi ketenangan.

Tampak beberapa pelayat yang datang dan ikut bergabung demi memberi penghormatan pada photo mendiang Kangin yang terpajang apik disana.

"tuan,semua telah siap" usik seorang berjas hitam, asisten Hanggeng. Ia membungkuk setelah mengabarkan jika persiapan pemakaman telah siap.

Mereka bangkit, Heechul tampak memegangi lengan suaminya itu.

"yeobo, Sungmin bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Hanggeng yang cemas, pasalnya menantunya itu tengah tidak sadarkan diri akibat emosinya yang tidak stabil. Apalagi mengingat kondisi psikologis Sungmin, tentu hal tersebut membuat mereka cemas berkali lipat.

"Kyuhyun masih bersamanya ,jangan cemas uri Sungmin pasti akan baik-baik saja" jawab Heechul menenangkan.

Deretan payung-payung hitam tampak berbaris melingkar, jejeran karangan bunga ungkapan duka citapun terlihat rapih melingkar, mengelilingi peti jenazah. Langitnya mendung, suasana khidmat terasa saat seorang pendeta melantunkan doa yang kemudian diiringi oleh lagu pujian.

Tangis dari Hanggeng pecah saat peti itu diturunkan dan tertimbun kokoh. Sungguh ia merassa gagal karena merasa gagal untuk menjaga Sungmin sesuai dengan apa yang Kangin amanatkan padanya.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan Chulie-a… aku teman yang buruk, tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanya untuk menjaga Sungmin" lirihnya lagi.

Heechul hanya diam saja , bingung ingin menjawab apa. Sungguh ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan ,Heechulpun lebih memilih diam saja sembari terus mengusap lengan Hanggeng yang memang bersandar padanya.

Rintik gerimis membasahi tanah yang masih baru itu. Para pelayat juga sudah kembali ke mobil mereka. hanya tersisa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiam diri di audi hitam itu.

Memang sejak tadi mereka tidak ikut keluar melihat jalannya proses pemakaman , mengingat kondisi emosi Sungmin yang belum stabil. Sungmin yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya hanya diam menatap dari kaca jendela mobil deretan pelayat yang beranjak pulang dari sana.

Wajahnya pucat dan sembab, kepalanya terasa pusing sehingga Kyuhyun bersikeras menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal didalam mobil, mengingat juga hari sedang hujan , Kyuhyun tidak mau jika istrinya kembali jatuh sakit.

"Kyuhyun-a" panggil Sungmin lirih, yang dipanggil menyahut lembut ,sembari menyelipkan anak rambut Sungmin ke belakang telinganya, " omma,appa,dan Minhyun pergi dihari yang sama. Apakah itu artinya aku juga demikian?"celetukkan Sungmin barusan membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget. Ia menatap takut Sungmin, memegang kedua bahunya," jangan berkata begitu. Tidak boleh berkata begitu lagi, aku tidak suka" ucapnya gemetar.

Sungmin hanya diam menatapnya kosong, melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti itu entah kenapa membuat hatinya terasa pedih.

Kondisi Sungmin memang seperti itu. Disaat pikirannya terjaga dengan baik, ia akan bersikap normal dan sadar tentang hal yang terjadi padanya, termasuk kematian Minhyun-puterinya,ia dapat mengingatnya. Bahkan hal-hal yang lain juga. Tetapi disaat tertentu,jika kondisi emosionalnya sedang buruk, ia akan kambuh lagi.

"Appa" lirih Sungmin tidak sadar, "Kyu, aku ingin ikut appa" lanjutnya lagi.

"Andwe tidak boleh, kau harus tetap disini Min. Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu. Lihat aku , aku disini Kyuhyun disini jadi jangan pernah berkata itu lagi" Kyuhyun takut, mencengkram erat bahu Sungmin secara tak sadar. Merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan posesif.

"jebal jangan katakan hal itu lagi, jebal" pintanya meratap.

**.**

**_Snow White_**

**.**

Ketiga orang itu tengah duduk mematung di ruang keluarga kediaman Cho. Asap teh yang tadinya mengepul kini sudah tidak lagi menandakan jika tehnya sudah dingin.

"aku tetap tidak setuju appa, aku tidak mau" memecah keheningan, Kyuhyun bangkit ia menatap lurus dan tajam mata ayahnya.

"ini demi kebaikan Sungmin ,Kyu" sela Heechul kemudian.

Kyuhyun memincing dan berdecih, ia dibuat sudah sangat kesal untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sudah beribu kali ia menolak tegas usul orangtuanya untuk membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit. Tidak , pria bermanik obsisian ini tentu saja menolak mentah-mentah usul itu. Yang benar saja, rehabilitasi? Memangnya istrinya gila apa, ia sudah berjanji untuk sehidup semati serta mendampingi Sungmin dalam keadaan apapun. Seperti janji pernikahan mereka dahulu.

"demi Tuhan Cho Kyuhyun! Appa mohon kita tidak bisa membiarkan Sungmin begitu terus. Kau ingin melihatnya kembali sehat kan. Appa mohon, sungguh Kyu. "

"Kyuhyun-a dengarkan apa kata appamu nak. Kau ingin Sungmin kembali sehat seperti dulu kan?" bujuk Heechul lagi.

Namun Kyuhyun tetap bersikuku tegas menolak semua permintaan orang tuanya. Kyuhyun bahkan mengusir mereka dari apartementnya.

"biarkan Sungmin bersamaku. Aku suaminya aku yang akan mengurusnya" ucapnya dengan suara parau. Heechul tahu jika puteranya itu tengah menahan tangis. Ia juga paham betul jika Sungmin bukanlah satu-satunya yang menderita dan kehilangan, tapi juga puteranya.

Tapi dibalik itu semua Heechul masih ada satu hal yang ia syukuri. Kyuhyunnya kini sudah menjadi pria dewasa yang bertanggung jawab. Benar, Heechul sangat bangga dengan hal itu.

Mereka pun pamit, setelah sebelumnya Kyuhyun mendapatkan pelukan hangat pemberi semangat dari orang tuanya. Sambil mengacak pelan surai Kyuhyun, Hanggeng berpesan agar menjaga menantunya dengan baik, terlebih yang Sungmin punya sekarang hanya mereka.

"pasti appa" mantap Kyuhyun.

Selepas orangtuanya pergi, Kyuhyun menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Sungmin coklat hangat. Agar gadis itu nyenyak tidurnya.

"Kyu…" panggil Sungmin tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun menengok dan mendapati Sungmin yang melipat tangannya ke depan dada. Bibirnya mengerucut imut, menambah kadar kemanisan gadis itu berkali lipat. Selesai, ia mengaduk coklatnya lalu menghampiri istrinya itu.

Membelai sayang wajah yang masih sembab dan pucat itu, Kyuhyun pun memangkunya. "Coklat hangat?" tawar Kyuhyun, istrinya mengangguk. langsung saja ia meneguk sedikit demi sedikit coklat hangat yang sebelumnya telah Kyuhyun tiupkan untuknya.

Terlihat mereka begitu menikmati kebersamaan mereka malam ini. Kyuhyun tahu jika di alam bawah sadar istrinya sekarang ia sangat merasa sedih. Maka dari itu ia tengah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuat mood Sungmin baik.

"Ming, (Kyuhyun menghirup sensasi harum shampoo yang menguar di surai lembut Sungmin)" gadis itu berdehem tanda menjawab, mungkin karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan coklatnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai nakal, merasuk naik ke dalam piyama Sungmin. Meraba apa saja yang ditemukannya. Sungmin yang merasa terganggu akhirnya dengan cepat menghabiskan coklat hangatnya. Sampai-sampai masih ada sisa noda coklat pada piltrumnya.

Ia mengerjap menengok ke belakang, berpapasan dengan manik obsidian suaminya itu.

Senyum mesum pria itu pun terkembang, tiba-tiba saja ad aide jahil terlintas di kepalanya," Aigoo, uri Sungmin kenapa blepotan begini minumnya?" dan 'cup' sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir indahnya. Bukan hanya ciuman biasa tapi ciuman 'pembersihan' yang menuntut.

Cukup lama Sungmin mendongak dalam posisi itu, hingga lehernya pegal. Mengerti akan hal tersebut, Kyuhyunpun membalik posisi Sungmin. Mereka saling berhadapan. Lalu dengan gendongan koalanya Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke kamar mereka, tentu saja masih melanjutkan adegan yang tertunda tadi.

"Ming, ayo bermain game keluar dan masuk" desah Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin melenguh untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Rambutnya sudah sangat lembab akibat keringat yang terus keluar saat Kyuhyun memompa miliknya keluar masuk.

Biku-biku jari Sungmin memutih akibat terus meremas bed cover yang telah tidak berbentuk itu. Kyuhyun menggeram kembali untuk yang sekian kalinya.

Dengan nakal tangannya menangkup payudara sintal istrinya itu, memberikannya sebuah pijatan lembut yang membuatnya senang.

"Kyuhyun…." Pekiknya saat ia sampai,

Kyuhyun semakin cepat, namun ia masih bisa sadar tidak mau menyakiti Sungminnya, susah payah ia menjawab erangan itu, "tunggu, sebnetar lagi bersama nde" pintanya dengan gerakan yang konstan.

Tubuh Kyuhyun ambruk disamping Sungmin, sungguh ia merasa sangat senang sekarang. Tidak lupa ia mengecup kening berkeringat Sungmin. Menggumamkan kata cinta dan terimakasih. Menatap teduh wajah yang pulas akibat olah raga malam yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Sudah pukul satu dini hari. Mereka tidak sadar jika sudah empat jam sudah mereka 'berolahraga'. Kyuhyun bangun mengambil celananya yang tercecer. Masuk ke kamar mandi dan membawa sebaskom air hangat dan handuk kecil. Dibaringkannya tubuh Sungmin ke posisi yang benar.

Kyuhyun pun membersihkan tubuh pliket Sungmin dengan gerakan sangat lembut, takut jika gadis itu akan bangun. Terlihat sekali jika Kyuhyun sangat berhati-hati saat mengelap tubuh istrinya itu.

Sambil tersenyum iapun mendendangkan lagu membuat tidur Sungmin semakin damai.

Selalu seperti ini, sehabis mereka bercinta Kyuhyun selalu memperlakukan Sungminnya dengan lembut.

Tinggal mengikat talinya, dan Kyuhyun selesai memakaikan gaun tidur ke tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum merasa puas melihat kondisi Sungmin yang sekarang sudah bersih . Ia taruh dulu baskom dan handuk kecil itu ke kamar mandi. Mencuci wajah dan mengganti bajunya. Baru setelah itu, ia pergi menyusul Sungminnya ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang berminat silahkan REVIEW^^ dan terimakasih sudah membaca^^.**

**Mian for typo**

**.**

**Sign**

**.hyejinpark.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua bulan sudah dan tidak terasa hari-hari dilalui oleh mereka dengan baik tanpa ada hal berat yang berarti kalau pun ada itu hanya bagaikan secuil kapas bagi Cho Kyuhyun.

Seperti hari ini, ia tengah bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantor. Sebenarnya sih pria itu malas untuk pergi kantor dan lebih memilih untuk bergelung dalam pelukan Sungmin. Tentulah itu menjadi hal yang menyenangkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mengingat urusannya sedang tidak bisa diwakili.

"Nanti omma akan datang kemari, jangan pergi tanpa ditemani oke" Sungmin mengangguk ,membetulkan ikatan dasi Kyuhyun yang sedikit miring. Kyuhyun senang melihat kelinci manisnya itu patuh.

Mengusap kepalanya lalu mengecup dahinya sekilas, "aku pergi ,jangan nakal arasseo" pintanya lagi.

"arasseo" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya bersandar di daun pintu, menunggui Kyuhyun hingga pintu lift tertutup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Snow white**

**Written by hyejinpark 2014©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|KyuMin|Typo|family_tragedy-hurt|Gaje|Bad dict| Don't like don't read|**

**Don't bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment**

**Cast's: Kyumin**

**Genre : romance tragedy**

**Leght : chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan di aprtementnya.

Sepi….

Sungmin sungguh merasa sangat kesepian, ia sendirian. Tangan halusnya tak sengaja meraba perut datarnya. Mengusapnya lembut, dan dahinya mengerinyit. Sungmin seperti telah melupakan sesuatu tapi entah apa itu.

Ada sesuatu yang kosong…

Sungmin pun tak sadar melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang terkunci rapat, di samping ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Benar juga, Sungmin ingat sekarang, dulu Kyuhyun pernah bilang jika ruangan itu dikunci karena banyak sekali barang tidak terpakai yang ditaruh disana.

Tapi, barang apa? Bukankah setiap barang yang sudah tidak terpakai akan langsung di bawa Kyuhyun ke pusat daur ulang atau di buang ke penampungan. Sungmin kembali penasaran, entah seperti ada yang mendorongnya untuk masuk ke dalam.

Jemari putihnya pun terhenti beberapa centi lagi untuk sampai ke gagang pintu. Namun ia urungkan kembali.

"Jangan masuk ke sana Min, disana kotor dan banyak tikus" tiba-tiba ucapan Kyuhyun terngiang di kepalanya.

"masuk tidak yah?" Sungmin menimbang-nimbang.

"tapi aku penasaran sekali" rengeknya seperti anak kecil.

Jika Kyuhyun dirumah sekarang dan melihat ekspresi wajah istrinya yangs edang merengek itu, barangkali lagi si kelinci putih ini tidak akan selamat karena dimangsa sang serigala lapar.

"uh" Sungmin mengehentakkan kakinya ke lantai, ia bahkan menggigit bibirnya sekarang.

"masuk tidak ya? Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba tikusnya keluar semua?" Sungmin bergidik ngeri.

"ishhhh, aku penasaran sekali ada apa didalam!"

Ucapnya lagi.

Sungmin menggeleng, memantapkan hatinya untuk membuka pintu yang sudah lama tertutup itu.

Jemari putihnya kembali terulur untuk membuka gagang pintu itu, "babota!" Sungmin menepuk kepala sendiri, ia lupa ia harus mencari kuncinya dulu.

Gadis bermanik rubah itupun masuk kedalam ruang kerja Kyuhyun, untuk mencari kunci yang dimaksud.

Ada banyak kunci dan Sungmin bingung memelih kunci yang benar.

Hampir setengah jam ia berkutat dengan kunci dan pintu. Hingga…

'klek'

Ia menemukan kunci yang benar.

"terbuka" soraknya riang , upayanya tidak percuma.

Sungmin pun masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ternyata sebuah kamar itu.

Agak meraba karena ruangannya gelap, Sungmin mencari saklar lampu.

'tek'

Ruangan yang sudah lama terkunci itu kini terang benderang. Pupil mata Sungmin mengecil kerena terkena silaunya cahaya lampu, ia agak mengerinyit dan membiasakan cahaya itu masuk ke dalam retina matanya dulu.

Hingga,

Sungmin terpekur, berdiri mematung di menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"ini kamar bayi" lirihnya

Sebuah kamar yang cantik dengan wallpaper bergambar tokoh kartun pororo berwarna baby blue. Pada sudut jendela yang gorden pinknya tertutup rapat terdapat sebuah ranjang bayi berukuran sedang yang lengkap dengan segala pernak-pernik dan atributnya.

Sedangkan pada sisi kanan, terdapat sebuah lemari berwarna putih dengan tempelan gamar dan stiker-stiker warna-warni.

Ada juga sebuah rak-rak mini bertingkat tiga yang semuanya masih penuh terisi dengan segala perlengkapan kebutuhan bayi dan mainan lainnya.

Sungmin bergeming, ia berjalan kaku tanpa ekspresi melihat itu semua.

Nafasnya tercekat saat melihat isi dalam lemari yang penuh dengan stelan baju bayi berbagai model.

"aegya"

Ucap Sungmin tanpa sadar mengelus perutnya lagi.

Gerak bbibirnya gemetar saat teringat akan sesuatu, "MINHYUN"

Pekiknya berlari ke kamarnya dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terus merancau memanggil nama bayinya itu, nafasnya kembali tenang kala melihat sesuatu di balik selimutnya.

"Minhyunie-aa" panggil Sungmin, menyingkap selimut itu.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-a" Heechul yang baru datang dibuat bertanya-tanya di mana keberadaan menantunya itu. padahal ia sudah menekan bel tadi.

"apa dia tidur ya?" fikir Heechul setelah meletakkan kimchi yang dibawanya dari rumah di kulkas.

Tidak menemukan sahutan dari Sungmin, wanita yang masih terlihat sangat cantik diusianya yang sudah kepala empat lebih itu naik ke atas, mencari Sungmi di kamarnya.

"Sung…min"

Heechul terkejut saat melewati kamar disamping ruang kerja Kyuhyun terbuka lebar. Padahal ia tahu betul semenjak cucu pertamanya itu meninggal Kyuhyun telah mengunci ruangan tu rapat-rapat. Bahkan Sungmin pun tidak ingat sama sekali tentang ruangan itu.

Karena dulu Yesung menterapinya untuk melupakan peristiwa tersebut.

Heechul pu masuk kedalamnya, tidak ada hal yang kurang ternyata. Kamar itu masih sama seperti dulu saat ia dan Sungmin yang mendesainnya.

"andai uri Minhyun sekarang disini nak"

Heechul berkaca-kaca memeluk sebuah baju bayi kecil yang menggantung di dinding baby blue itu…

"omma"

Cicit Sungmin saat melihat ibu mertuanya itu didalam kamar bayinya.

Keduanya sama-sama diam, Heechul menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sedih dan bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, harus menjelaskan apa…

Sedangkan Sungmin, seperti biasanya hanya menatap Heechul datar dan kosong. Tangannya mendekap hangat si boneka kelinci yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai Minhyun nya.

"Minhyun sudah bangun?"

Tanya Heechul membuka percakapan saat melihat interaksi Sungmin dengan boneka kelinci itu.

Yang ditanya diam dan membuat Heechul semakin panik…

"Sungmin-a"

Panggil Heechul mendekat padanya namun langsung di cegah oleh teriakan Sungmin.

"jangan mendekat!" ucapnya tegas.

"ada apa? Sungmin kenapa?" bingun Heechul saat melihat kini manik rubah itu tidak lagi kosong seperti tadi, namun sudah berair,ada bulir-bulir air mata yang sudah siap akan meluncur jatuh darinya.

"jahat"

Hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin sebelum gadis penyuka warna pink itu jatuh pingsan tidak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Snow White_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berlari sekuat tenaga di lobi rumah sakit. Dengan nafas terengah pria bermanik onik itu menanyakan dimana keberadaan istrinya pada resepsionis.

"Kyuhyun!"

Panggil Ahra, kakak perempuanya yang sedang menggandeng Minho,keponakannya.

"nuna. Dimana Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak sabar.

Ahra pun menujukkan dimana ruangan Sungmin sekarang.

Di sebuah bangsal khusus psychology. Terlihat Heechul hanya bisa diam menunduk menahan tangisnya saat melihat Sungmin duduk muram dari batas ruang terapi itu.

Kyuhyun mendekat dan langsung di sambut hangat oleh pelukan Heechul dan tangisannya yang sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Sedangkan Ahra sudah pamit sebelumnya karena harus mengantar Minho pulang ke rumah dulu.

"maafkan omma Kyu, maafkan omma. Omma tidak bisa menjaga uri Sungmin dengan baik "

Rancau Heechul lagi.

"omma apa yanag terjadi sebenarnya?"

Kyuhyun mulai emosi, tidak sadar mencengkram pundak ibunya sendiri karena sangking paniknya.

Namun hanya gelengan saja yang ia terima. Berserta tangis yang jarang Heechul keluarkan, tentunya.

'prang!'

Mata keduanya pun terfokus pada suara barang pecah itu. Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras, namun lututnya lemas. Sedangkan Heechul tidak kuasa untuk jatuh merosot.

Ulah Sungmin yang membanting sebuah vas bunga kecil yang ditaruh di meja. Hingga serpihannya tanpa sengaja mengenai tangannya sendiri sampai berdarah.

Perawat dan dokter yang tadinya sedang menterapinya langsung beringsut mundur saat menghindari pecahan beling lainnya.

'tes'

Darah Sungmin menetes, bagai adegan slow motion…. Manik rubahnya menatap datar tetesan demi tetesan cairan berbau karat itu jatuh mengotori lantai.

Memori yang sempat tersimpan dulu kini kembali terekam kembali. Bagai tayangan film yang terus berputar di kepalanya.

"Minhyun"

Sungmin ingat kembali peristiwa saat itu.

Saat bayinya yang baru terlahir beberapa jam harus pergi lagi, dan mengilang dari pandangannya. Saat Kyuhyun membawanya ke sebuah klinik hypnoterapi untuk memendam ingatannya yang lama.

Saat Yesung yang sebagai dokternya berulang kali menjejalinya terapi dan obat-obat kejiwaan. Dan saat akal sehat Sungmin tergantikan oleh sebuah ilusi dan khayalannya semata.

Serta tentang Minhyun, yang selama ini ia anggap ada…

"jahat!"

Lirih Sungmin meneteskan air mata.

Dokter dan perawat yang melihat darah Sungmin mengalir deras kemudian berusaha untuk mengobatinya namun, belum sempat mereka mendekat. Sungmin kembali memecahkan sebuah meja kaca yang ada didepannya. Membuat lukanya bertambah.

"kalian semua jahat!"

Pekik Sungmin histeris sambil merancau kalimat yang tidak jelas.

Tidak tahan dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, Kyuhyunpun masuk meskipun ia harus dihadang oleh seorang perawat pria yang berkata jika berbahaya karena pasien sedang mengamuk.

Justru Kyuhyun langsung melayangkan bogem mentahnya kepada sang perawat karena telah berani menganggap Sungminnya gila.

Perawat bername tag Kim Yeon shik itu tersungkur, sudut bibirnya berdarah dan pipinya memar.

Kyuhyun langsung saja mendobrak pintu itu.

Berlari kearah Sungmin dan langsung memeluknya. Memberikan Sungmin ketenangan dengan terus mengusap-ngusap lembut punggungnya yang terus gemeta karena menangis sesunggukan.

Bahkan baju bagian belakang Kyuhyun sudah pernuh dengan warna merah ,kerena terkena noda darah dari telapak dan jari-jari tangan Sungmin.

"Gwancanha"

"uljima"

"kokjongmal, nega itchana (tenang saja, ada aku di sampingmu)"

"Saranghae"

Sungmin melemas, ucapan –ucapan Kyuhyun barusan terbukti ampuh membuat gadis itu tenang dan kini hanya ada isakan-isakan kecil saja yang keluar darinya.

Dokter dan perawat yang melihat adegan menyentuh itu tidak kuasa untuk terharu dan meneteskan air mata.

Merekapun mendekat ke Sungmin guna mengobati tangannya yang terluka, mencabut serpihan beling yang menancap di sana.

Membuat Sungmin meringis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"appo?"

Kyuhyun berbisik lirih di telinga Sungmin saat melihat istrinya itu kesakitan. Ia sedikit tersenyum saat Sungmin merespon pertanyaannya barusan. Tanda jika Sungmin sekarang sudah baik-baik saja kan…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang diperban dan mengecupnya berkali-kali. Merasa lebih tenang sekarang karena kelinci putihnya itu sedang tertidur akibat pengaruh obat bius dosis rendah yang disuntikkan padanya.

Terbesit ada rasa bahagia dalam hatinya kala dokter memeriksa keadaan Sungmin jika sekarang di dalam perut istrinya itu telah ada kehidupan baru yang bahkan usianya saja masih seminggu. Namun terbesit juga rasa sedih ketika melihat kondisi Sungmin yang seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun-ssi sebaiknya istri anda harus tetap diawasi dan tidak boleh ditinggal ini dikarenakan kondisi mental kejiwaanya belum siap menerima kenyataan yang tiba-tiba muncul kembali dalam ingatannya. Dan juga, sekarang Sungmin-ssi juga sedang hamil muda. Itu usia yang sangat rawan sekali mengingat emosionalnya yang labil"

Terngiang akan penjelasan dokter barusan dalam benak Kyuhyun.

Pria penggila game itupun beralih mengusap perut datar Sungmin, tersenyum sembari mengusap air matanya yang tidak kuasan jatuh.

"anyeong aegya. Ini appa sayang"

Ucapnya bahagia….

"Kyu"

Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun dalam mimpinya.

"nde, gwancanha nega itchana"

Jawab Kyuhyun mengecup dan mengelus kening berkeringat istrinya itu.

Terngiang lagi percakapannya dengan Sungmin saat sebelum ia tertidur.

Saat Sungmin bilang jika ia merasa sangat marah karena telah dibohongi selama ini. Karena dirinya yang lemah, karena dirinya yang bisa-bisanya hilang akal hingga seperti itu. karena dirinya yang bodoh, karena dirinya yang ….

Kyuhyun tidak kuat untuk kembali mengingat semua rancauan Sungmin, yang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kyuh…"

Panggil Sungmin lagi namun dengan masih matanya terpejam.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menjawabnya lewat ucapan dan elusan lembut pada kening atau tangannya.

"minhae"

"omma jeongmal minhae Minhyunie-aa"

'deg'

Jantung Kyuhyun pun kembali mengeras saat Sungmin kembali meneteskan air matanya biarpun gadis itu masih dalam keadaan terpejam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_snow white_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**Yang minat silahkan REVIEW^^ dan terimakasih sudah membaca^^. Mian for typo.**

**.**

**Sign**

**.hyejinpark.**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Snow white**

**Written by hyejinpark 2014©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|KyuMin|Typo|family_tragedy-hurt|Gaje|Bad dict| Don't like don't read|**

**Don't bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment**

**Cast's: Kyumin**

**Genre : romance tragedy**

**Leght : chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, aku bermimpi bertemu Minhyun"

"benarkah?" Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya serta menggenggam tangan Sungmin untuk mengurangi rasa cemas dan ketakutannya akan kondisi emosional Sungmin yang tidak terduga.

"hm. Uri Minhyunie sangat cantik dan putih sekali, begitu bersih bagaikan salju yang turun di musim dingin." Cerita Sungmin dengan antusias dan mata berbinar-binar, mendapat respon positif Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan mengecup kening istrinya itu lembut seraya membisikan sesuatu,

"tentu saja uri Minhyun adalah salju putih kita, dan ia sangat persis denganmu" ujarnya tersenyum, sembari jahil menyentil dahi mulus Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-a tapi dia terlihat sedih sekali, wajahnya murung dan dia tidak berhenti menangis. Aku takut, aku takut, sangat takut saat tahu jika ia tidak lagi bernafas… Kyu" lanjut Sungmin namun kali ini gadis itu menunjukkan ekspresi takut.

"ssttt,gwancanha uri Minhyun pasti akan baik-baik saja. Dia berada dalam tempat yang indah Min, disisi Tuhan. "

Kyuhyun masih mencoba untuk bersikap tenang dan menjelaskan semuanya pelan-pelan dan lembut.

"disisi Tuhan? Kenapa uri Minhyun meninggalkan ku sendirian Kyu, aku ,aaaku bahkan belum sempat menyusuinya" Sungmin mencebikkan bibirnya, lalu menggingit kecil bibir bagian bawahnya, tanda ia akan menangis.

"itu karena Tuhan sangat sayang pada uri Minhyun. Kau juga sayang uri aegya kan?" coba Kyuhyun untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dengan mengelus perutnya.

"nde," angguk Sungmin lalu menatap suaminya itu.

"Sungmin-a, tatap aku dan dengarkan baik-baik. Peristiwa itu sudah lama berlalu sayang, yang terpenting sekarang adalah kau harus hidup dengan baik, apalagi sekarang di dalam sini (Kyuhyun mengelus perut datar Sungmin) ada kehidupan baru. Jadi kau harus kembali…"

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening karena jeda dari perkataan Kyuhyun yang tidak sanggup untuk ia lanjutkan. Terlalu pedih dan sedih saat menatap manik foxy Sungmin yang berkaca-kaca.

"tapi Minhyun Kyu!"

"nde, selamanya uri Minhyun akan selalu ada dihati kita. Uri Minhyun akan tumbuh dan hidup di hati kita. Min, kau percaya padaku kan?"

"uhm"

Akhirnya Sungmin mengangguk meskipun kini bulir air mata telah jatuh mengenai pipinya.

"pintar sekali kelinci putihku ini. Arasseo jika kau sayang padaku, mau ya menuruti permintaanku. Disini, saat ini sedang ada kehidupan baru, maksudku adalah, uri Minhyun akan punya adik…"

Kyuhyun mengusap air mata yang jatuh itu, kemudian beralih mengelus lagi perut datar Sungmin, seraya memberitahunya jika sekarang mereka akan mempunyai bayi lagi.

"jeongmallo" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung,

"hm, cha sekarang Minhyun omma harus minum obatnya dulu nde. Setelah kau bangun semuanya akan jadi lebih indah."

Ujar Kyuhyun lalu bangkit dan mendudukkan Sungmin dalam posisi setengah berbaring, mengganjel punggungnya dengan beberapa tumpukan bantal disana. Lalu mengambil dua butir tablet obat berwarna putih.

"Kyu" Panggil Sungmin lagi,

"hm"

"uri Minhyun akan punya adik?" tanya Sungmin sembari ia mengelus perutnya sendiri.

"nde, cukhae omma, Cha ambil dulu obatnya." Kyuhyun mengangguk senang ia tersenyum, setidaknya kini Sungmin sudah dalam kondisi yang lebih baik. Yah meskipun ia juga harus memulihkan dulu semuanya hingga istrinya itu kembali dalam kondisi normal.

"katakan padaku, siapa namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun saat akan memberikan tablet obat itu ke tangan Sungmin.

"nega Lee Sungmin imnida"jawab Sungmin kemudian,

"Joha,dan siapa yang paling kau cintai di dunia ini ?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi memberikannya segelas air putih.

"Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Sungmin lalu mulai menelan obatnya.

"Saranghae" ucap Kyuhyun saat obat Sungmin sudah diminum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terdengar suara pintu terketuk dan Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk masuk setelah ia membenarkan lagi letak posisi berbaring Sungmin yang tertidur dengan nyaman.

Yesung masuk, pria bermata segaris itu meminta maaf karena tidak bisa dihubungi beberapa hari ini disebabkan ada urusan mendadak yang mengharuskan terbang ke China.

"bagaimana keadaannya Kyu?" tanya Yesung sembari ia membolak-balik kertas hasil laporan perkembangan pemeriksaan Sungmin selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

"ia sudah tenang sekarang, setidaknya ia sudah tahu jika kami akan punya bayi sebentar lagi" jelas Kyuhyun pada dokter yang sudah dianggapnya kakak sendiri itu.

"oh hyung cukhae, aku dengar Ryeong nuna melahirkan bayi lelaki lagi, saat kalian di China"

"Gomawo, ah bocah itu kalau saja ia tidak membuat masalah sampai membuat imonya terbang ke China dalam kedaaan hamil tua dan terpaksa harus melahirkan disana." Gerutu Yesung saat mengingat kembali akan ulah keponakan istrinya tersayang yang membuat masalah dengan kabur bersama pacarnya ke China.

"Gejolak darah muda, itu hal wajar hyung!" komentar Kyuhyun santai dan malah membuat Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"wajar kepalamu GaemGyu! Aku bahkan harus berurusan dengan mafia Triad karena ternyata gadis keturunan China itu adalah cucu dari kepala mereka. Aigoo, kau tidak tahu bagaimana lemasnya kakiku ini saat kami bertatap muka. Tsk! si Oh Sehun itu, benar-benar membuatku harus berkonsultasi dengan dokter psikologku!"

Cerita Yesung panjang lebar dan membuat dahi Kyuhyun mengerinyit, jujur saja pria penggila game starcraft itu bingung setengah mati. Bukan karena cerita 'amazing' Yesung selepas ia kembali dari China, namun…

"Bagaimana mungkin dokter syaraf dan seorang psikolog berkonsultasi juga dengan dokter psikolognya!"

Hahh, ia jadi mulai ragu akan pengobatan yang dijalani Sungmin bersamanya selama ini, tapi yah, wajar sajalah hyungnya ini memang unik, manusia terunik sepanjang masa.

"hoi, Cho Kyuhyun kau melamun?"

"eoh, ani hyung gwancanha. Jadi bagaimana kondisi Sungmin sekarang, kapan kami sudah boleh pulang? Tanya Kyuhyun cengengesan, menepis fikiran miring tentang hyungnya itu.

"hmm…." Terlihat Yesung sedang menimbang-nimbang.

"jika tensi darahnya sudah mulai normal kalian bisa pulang, dan lagi Kyuhyun-a untuk saat ini tolong terus dampingi Sungmin dan berikan obat sesuai dosisnya, tenang saja obat itu tidak akan berimbas pada janinnya, karena pemberian obat hanya sementara saja, untuk sampai memulihkan tingkat dan kadar emosinya sesaat saja. Yang terpenting adalah, jaga mereka uri appa"

"nde pasti hyung" ujarnya mantap sedikit merona dan bangga dengan panggilan ayah yang Yesung lontarkan padanya.

"Sungmin juga sudah mulai mengingat semuanya, usahakan juga kau menceritakan hal-hal positif padanya. Dan jaga perasaan serta moodnya agar tetap stabil selebihnya tidak ada masalah "lanjut Yesung.

"Kyu, cukhae"

Ucap Yesung memberi selamat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Snow White_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Delapan bulan kemudian…**_

"KYUHYUN!"

Seru Sungmin dengan suara tenornya, suasana pagi yang selalu dinikmati oleh Kyuhyun sejak delapan bulan terakhir, ini sudah bulan kedelapan Sungmin mengandung anak mereka, setelah masa-masa morning sickness yang sempat membuat kondisi Sungmin drop total dan mengharuskannya di rawat dengan infuse di rumah.

Masa-masa ngidam Sungmin yang menggila hingga sekarang… poor Kyuhyun-_-…

"ada apa?" jawabnya,

Kyuhyun berjongkok lalu membelai surai lembut istri imutnya bibir bershape-M itu sehingga membuat sang suami gemas untuk menciumnya hanya sekedar morning kiss tidak lebih,

"baterai remotnya habis jadi aku tidak bisa mengganti channel Tv-nya," jawab Sungmin manja.

Manja?

Tentu saja beberapa bulan ini sikap Sungmin bertambah lebih manja dari biasanya, tidak jarang juga ia meminta hal yang aneh-aneh dan membuat Kyuhyun kesal,sebenarnya sih bukan kesal dengan keinginan Sungminnya toh itu juga bagian dari keinginan anaknya melainkan karena setiap kali Sungmin mengidam pasti tepat tengah malam apalagi cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya bisa mati beku jika ia kelamaan diluar tapi yasudahlah demi ngidam sang istri.

"Arraseo!aku ganti baterainya dulu ne" ucap kyuhyun tak lupa merapihkan surai Sungminnya lagi dan beranjak mengambil baterai baru yang disimpannya di laci.

"Kyu!aku juga mau ice cream rasa stroberi!"pekik Sungmin lagi,

"dengan toping coklat atau,"

"Kismis! Tambahkan susu kental manis juga ah meisis warna-warni, ceri hijau,lalu...ehm?",

"apa kau sudah sarapan? tanya Kyuhyun yang datang hanya membawa baterai tanpa semangkuk ice cream yang Sungmin minta.

Sungmin mendelik menanyakan pesanannya tapi Kyuhyun harus memastikan jika Sungmin sudah sarapan sebelum mendapatkan ice creamnya namun tampaknya gadis itu menolak ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kekeh minta ice cream dengan semua toping yang ia sebutkan tadi, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalah lalu memberikan apa yang diinginkannya.

Kyuhyun berulang kali mengomel saat Sungmin dengan lahapnya menjilati tangannya yang terkena lelehan ice cream,ini akibat ulahnya yang mencomoti setiap toping-toping itu dengan tangan tanpa sendok.

"Kyuhyun mau?"

Tawar Sungmin dan diangguki semangat olehnya,dengan perhatian Sungmin menyuapkan sendok per sendok ice cream itu ke mulut Kyuhyun sampai habis, benar sampai habis dan sesungguhnya yang menghabiskan itu semua adalah Kyuhyun bukan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-a nanti jika adiknya Minhyunnya lahir kita beri nama apa?"

Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba, membuat kepala Kyuhyun beringsut, bersandar pada paha Sungmin. agak payah sihh memang karena ukuran perut Sungmin yang semakin besar.

"Sandeul, Cho Sandeul terdengar keren kan?" jawab Kyuhyun kemudian.

"sandeul? Uhm joha!" pekik Sungmin girang.

Dengan lembut ia mengelus-ngelusnya sesekali mengecupnya lalu mengobrol dengan sang anak yang masih belum lahir,Sungmin yang merasa geli dengan perlakuan kyuhyun langsung mematikan tvnya dan lebih menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa,

"pegal?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat Sungmin mengerinyit risih dengan posisinya sekarang.

"sebentar lagi kyu!"seru Sungmin yang sontak menempelkan tangan Kyuhyun ke perutnya,

"menendang!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Tampak jelas jika mereka terlihat sangat bahagia merasakan pergerakan aktif sang anak yang telah diketahui jenis kelaminnya perempuan, Kyuhyun masih antusias menunggu pergerakannya lagi sesekali ia memijit bahu dan pinggang Sungmin jika gadis itu merasa kram dan pegal.

"dia menendang lagi!"

Pekik Kyuhyun semangat lalu menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Sementara tangan yang satu lagi digunakan untuk mengelus perut buncit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendekat, menempelkan dahi mereka berdua lalu mengecupi wajah Sungmin, dimulai dari dahi mulusnya, hidung mancung milik Sungmin, sampai berhenti lama pada bibir bershape-M Sungmin yang selalu menjadi candu untuknya.

"saranghae Minimin"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, dan Sungmin kini tengah meringkuk menahan sakit pembukaan kelahiran anaknya.

Dua belas jam yang melelahkan bagi Sungmin,kontraksi yang rasakan setiap jeda lima sampai lima belas menit sungguh menyiksanya.

Terlihat Kyuhyun dan Heechul sang ibu mertua tengah menjaga Sungmin di samping kanan-kiri sisi ranjang pasien Sungmin. Memberikan ketenangan dan semangat tentunya.

Kyuhyun seakan tidak lelah, memijiti pinggang Sungmin yang terasa akan copot setiap Kontraksi itu muncul, sejauh ini sudah tujuh bukaan dan hanya tinggal menunggu sebentar lagi,

"eomma!" Sungmin tercekat saat merasakan jika air ketubannya pecah dan merembes di kakinya.

"aigoo Kyuhyun-a panggil dokter cepat ketuban Minnie pecah, sebentar lagi bayinya lahir!"

Heechul panik sendiri, dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Pekik Heechul histeris karena cairan keruh itu kini bercampur dengan darah yang juga ikut mengalir.

"gwancanha! tarik nafas,buang nafas dengan perlahan ne. Minnie kuat kok, atur kembali nafasnya, tarik perlahan," ucap Heechul memberi pengarahan.

Heechul yang tidak kuat melihat penderitaan Sungmin begitu lama mulai emosi , bukan karena geram atau marah melainkan cemas, dan saat itulah Kyuhyun langsung menarik ibunya itu untuk keluar demi kelancaran kelahiran Sungmin.

Takut jika mereka di dalam akan terganggu dengan kepanikan Heechul.

"Hannie-aa, uri Sungmin ottokhae" adunya pada Hanggeng yang baru datang disana.

"ada Kyuhyun jadi Sungmin pasti bisa melahikan dengan selamat" jawabnya bijak dan membawa istrinya itu untuk duduk di sana , menunggu sampai cucu mereka lahir.

Perawat dan bidan yang datang dan langsung memeriksa kesiapan jalan lahir Sungmin. Terlihat dua perawat mulai mengangkangkan kaki Sungmin,memeriksa kesiapan jalan lahirnya peralatan pun mulai disiapkan,menaruh handuk bersih dan lembut di bawah jalan lahir Sungmin,sebaskom air hangat,peralatan medis seperti suntikan infus,selang oksigen,dan yang lainnya telah disiapkan.

Kyuhyun tidak hentinya merapalkan doa demi keselamatan mereka berdua mengingat Sungmin mengandung di usia yang relatif muda.

Dokter Choi mulai memberi pengarahan dasar pada Sungmin,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Engghh!"

Sungmin mengerang pelan, keringat dingin sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya mencengkram kuat lengan kyuhyun yang sudah penuh dengan luka cakaran, beberapa kali tubuhnya mengejang karena kontraksi hebat yang ia alami sejak beberapa jam lalu, ia mulai lelah…

"Argghh!"

Tubuhnya kembali mengejang, ia mulai kesulitan bernafas matanya terpejam dengan keringat yang sudah membasahi wajahnya.

Sungmin refleks mencengkram tangan seorang suster yang sedang mengelap keringatnya ketika kontraksi kembali datang. Ia hanya bisa mengerang dan terisak pelan , saat ini ia hanya ingin bayinya lahir dangan selamat.

" Tarik nafas Sungmin-ssi. Bagus seperti itu, tarik nafasmu dan hembuskan perlahan. Aku akan mulai menghitung begitu hitungan kesepuluh dorong perlahan. Baiklah kita akan mulai sekarang , suster Park .." intruksi dokter ketika melihat jalan lahir Sungmin yang sudah terbuka penuh.

Sungmin hanya menggangguk lemas, ia berusaha untuk tetap terjaga meskipun rasa sakit terus menekannya. Ia terus mengejan dan mendorong bayinya keluar sesuai intruksi dokter namun ia mulai kesulitan bernafas kali ini suster Park dengan sigap memasangkanya selang oksigen. Dengan beberapa kali hembusan nafas dan terus mengedan akhirnya,

" aku bisa melihat kepalanya! Sungmin-ssi,sebentar lagi ayo tarik nafas,buang perlahan,bagus begitu…dua, tiga, bagus seperti itu, yaa dorong perlahan, sekali lagi! Dihitungan sepuluh berikutnya kembali dorong perlahan. Baiklah kita mulai sekali lagi ne!"

" argghhh!hah!hah! hah" pekik Sungmin tertahan dengan nafas terengah engah.

Kyuhyun hanya diam membisu tidak sanggup melihat Sungminnya kesakitan lebih lagi, bibirnya terus merapalkan doa-doa berharap kelancaran akan semuanya. Kyuhyun tidak mau jika kejadian beberapa dulu kembali terulang , ia hanya mau mereka selamat.

" Kepalanya keluar!"

Seru dokter yang ketampanannya dia atas rata-rata itu senang lalu dengan cekatan ia mulai membersihkan lendir yang menutupi wajah dan hidung si bayi dengan handuk yang sudah disediakan sebelumnya. Dengan perlahan dan lembut ia membersihkan bekas darah dan lendir yang menutupi wajahnya.

Senyum mengembang di bibir dokter Choi itu saat melihat wajah sosok mungil belum keluar sepenuhya tetapi wajah cantiknya sudah terlihat. Rambutnya hitam - lebat dan hidung yang mancung, matanya masih terpejam mulut mungilnya mengerucut imut.

"Aigo,Kyuhyun-a bayimu sangat cantik, kau mau melihat wajahnya? bilangnya menawarkan,Kyuhyun pun terpana melihat sosok rapuh itu sosok yang belum sepenuhnya keluar dari rahim sang ibu,ia menangis meneteskan air matanya belum lagi saat melihat Sungmin saat ini,

" ayo tinggal sedikit lagi ne lakukan seperti yang tadi" ucap dokter Choi dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"iya, Min dorong ne, kita kan merawat bayi kita bersama-sama dengar ia sangat cantik ,cantik sepertimu Ming,urie Sandeullie!" sorak Kyuhyun,

"Engghhh!" satu dorongan terakhir , bayinya keluar diiringi tangis kencang.

Sungmin terkulai lemas. Nafasnya tersengal sengal meskipun ia sudah memakai selang oksigen. Perlahan matanya tertutup ketika seorang suster menyuntikkannya obat lagi. Namun wajahnya tak berhenti tersenyum saat ini, sangat cantik meskipun wajahnya terlihat lelah dan pucat.

Hilang sudah rasa sakit ia rasakan tadi saat mendengar bayinya menangis kencang.

"aigoo!kami kira bayimu yeoja, tapi ternyata dia namja! sorak dokter itu kelewat senang,

"ne dokter saat kepalanya keluar tadi kupikir dia bayi yeoja habisnya wajahnya sangat cantik" timpal perawat park.

"namja?" Kyuhyun cengo

Sungmin meneteskan air matanya kembali seulas senyum menghiasi wajah pasinya saat ini.

Laki-laki?

Dia seorang bayi lelaki bukannya perempuan seperti perkiraan dokter saat USG, tentu ini kabar gembira, mengingat jika mereka menginginkan cucu laki-laki sebagai penerus keluarga Cho. Ada sedikit rasa kebas dan nyeri saat Dokter Choi mengeluarkan plasenta dan menjahit lukanya. Ia tersenyum melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih bingung,

"USG bisa salah Kyu!"ujar Sungmin lemas,

"tapi Ming kita sudah membelikan pernak-pernik perempuan untuknya "

"perempuan dan laki-laki kan sama saja!"

Kekeh keduanya kemudian…

Tak lama kemudian seorang suster membawa bayi yang sudah dibersihkan itu kedalam dekapan Sungmin.

Hangat, rasanya sungguh hangat saat tubuh mungil itu bersandar pada dada Sungmin. Merasakan dekapan hangat sang ibu dan mendengar detak jantung yang selama ini menemaninya, tangan mungilnya bergerak rapuh mencengkram baju sang ibu, sedikit erangan kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Ia pun menautkan tangannya pada tangan mungil si bayi. Terlihat bibir mungilnya sedikit mengerucut mencari-cari sesuatu. Sungmin mengecup dan membelai lambut kepala bayinya. Telunjuknya bergerak mengusap bibir mungilnya.

Kyuhyun takjub dan langsung memeluk keduanya mengucap syukur berkali-kali .

"kau lapar ehm, baiklah tunggu sebentar ne" Sungmin menurunkan sedikit bajunya dan mulai menyusui. Matanya masih terpejam mulutnya mengerucut imut mencari sesuatu, tubuhnya menggeliat mencari miliknya.

Mereka merasa sangat bahagia saat ini sangat...

"Cho Sandeul"

Panggil keduanya bersamaan.

Memperhatikan sang anak yang tengah asyik menyusu ASI pertamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.The end.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang berminat silahkan Review^^ dan terimakasih sudah membaca^^. Mian for typo.**

**Sign**

**.**

**_hyejinpark_**

**.**


End file.
